The Lady and the Snake
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: Two friends torn apart by an old grudge are brough together once more by their duty. I own nothing except the OC's
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Denzel sat in her horse drawn carriage... Well I should say I did rather, and I know that a horse drawn carriage is quiet old fashioned, I am still found of it. In my opinion it is the best way to travel, especially to important meetings, such as the one I was to attend within a few moments, without getting weird looks from passing muggles, well no more then what I usually got anyway. I pulled down a mirror, which slid back into the roofing of the carriage, making sure that each part of my hair and make up, which I rarely wear, was in just the right place. Normally I could not care less about her appearance, but tonight was different. Tonight I was to meet Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The first meeting of the Order in a long time, so I wanted make my presence in the Order just as polished as it was when it was first established. Though I must admit, this was to be the first meeting without the Potters. Without the Longbottoms too. In fact without a lot of the original Order. Well I was sure, if not everyone else who was to be there, that those who died in honor of the cause would not die in vein. Oh but it was going to be nice to see the old faces of those I had not seen in such a long while. Arthur and Molly Weasly, dear Lupin, old mad eye of course (but not as much as the others), Sirius of course! The poor man, being locked away for song long for something that worm Pettigrew did! Oh if I ever see that rat, I'll show him what for.... Albus most defiantly, though we have spoken not long before now, where I first learnt of the meeting. Nymphadora will hopefully be there, I have heard such wonderful things about her I do hope it is all true! Oh and of course, how could I forget! Severus! Oh the dear man! I always knew he was good, no matter what they said; I just knew he would never intestinally harm anything or anyone. So you can see why it is such an important meeting, and why I was making sure that everything about me was perfect.

"We are approaching Grimmauld Place now, my Lady" my coachman announced. Charles, very nice man… for a squib at least. Now do not get me wrong, I have nothing against muggle-borns, half bloods or squibs, it is just that… well being the only 'noted' heir for my pure blood family wealth and title, you can probably guess that my raising was not quiet what you would call everyday. I was taught to hate and loath anything that was not pure blood, or at the very least half blood. Personally I see nothing wrong with any of them, muggle-born and squibs alike, they are just… unfortunates. Well that counts more the squibs then the muggle-born's, but still at least with one magical relative you know vaguely what to expect.

"Thank you Charles" I replied, just taking one last look at myself. My golden locks which glistened in the street lights slight glow flowed down my front and back. My deep blue eyes glistened in the small amount of light which reached them. My pale but fair complexion just made my rosey red lips stand out more. I reached up and touched my lips, whipping them slightly to get some off. I looked at my fingers and saw nothing. I took out my wand, not sure if it was just the bad lighting.

"Lumos Maxima" I said filling the carriage with light from my wand. I looked at my hand and still saw nothing. I rubbed my hand across my face and looked to see nothing. I pulled out a small goblet out of the air, pointing my wand at it.

"Aguamenti" I said, as water sprayed out of my wand and into it. I dipped my hand in and wiped my face again, to still see no make up. I looked at my hand bemused, but shrugged. Was not the first time I thought I had put make up and had not. Not that it matters, those who are there will be friends and so shall not care what I look like. It was at that moment the carriage came to a stop.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, my Lady" Charles announced.

"Thank you Charles" I sat waiting for a few moments, as he climbed down to my door, knocking the metal steps down. The door opened and sure enough Charles offered me his hand, which I took stepping down. After my feet reached the pavement, he put the steps up and closed the door.

"Shall I announce you, my lady?" I raised, my hand, shaking my head

"No, no. I am quiet sure I can do that" He nodded and climbed back into his seat "I shall contact you in the usual manner, when I require to be picked up" he bowed his head, taking off his hat and rode off. I looked at my wand, which was still lit. I sighed, lifting it and drawing in the air my name. Full name should I say. Rosalie Loitea Destler Denzel. The ground shook slightly, as the building revealed itself. Something moved at the window, and I caught sight of Severus, looking out at me.

"Nox" I said, my wand going out as I put it away. I looked up at Severus, and smiled politely as I walked towards the door. Flicking my wrist it opened on its own and closed after me. I walked down towards the lit room at the end of the corridor, almost running into Severus, who steered out of the room which I presume he had seen me from. "Hello Severus" I greeted, polite as ever. He stopped, turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Ms Denzel" I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly

"Severus, I am not a student of yours at Hogwarts, so please do not call me by my last name in such a manner. Also, we know each other well enough for you to call me Rosalie" he sneered at me.

"Rosalie" I smiled kindly at him

"See, much better. So how have you been Severus?"

"What concern of yours is it?"

"Well, it is just that we have not spoken in such a long time, that I care to know how my old friend is"

"Friend?"

"Well yes, I would count you as one of my oldest and dearest friends. I can understand though if you do not see me as I see you"

"Yes, well. To answer your question I am… content" he said, turning and walking away. I sighed silently, walking slightly quicker to keep up with him.

"That is nice to hear Severus. Though it takes not a… what is the word, rocket scientist, to work out when you are lying. I can understand if you do not like me nor trust me! I have failed to stay in contact with you for some length of time. All I can do is apologies and hope that you will see past it and we can continue on as friends like we once were" he glared at her, and walked on, stopping at the door.

"I know the only reason you are here, Rosalie, so do not try and act like it is just to make up for your absence" he said, walking in, about to close the door before someone caught it. They opened it and I could not help but smile happily at the face which greeted me. A very shocked and joyous Molly Weasly

"Oh heavens, Rosalie Denzel!" She cried happily, as I walked towards her, each greeting one another in a friendly hug. She stepped back "Or should I say, Lady Denzel" She said, mockingly curtsying. I could not help but laugh at my old friend, who unlike Severus, saw that my presence was not for my own gain. She stood fully, wrapping me in another warm hug. The door opened and there stood Arthur.

"Blimy, Rosalie Denzel. Hey, haven't seen you since…"

"Last time?" I replied, laughing slightly. He nodded, laughing along. Molly hit him in the arm.

"Arthur, you should at least bow your head in the presence of nobility"

"Oh yeah, you are now a lady, aren't you?"

"Well, had the surgery last week, but the voice has yet to fix itself" I said in my most male voice, causing the two laugh. I looked past the two and saw Remus, standing behind them smiling friendly as ever.

"Hello Rosalie" He said, reaching forward to shake my hand. I rolled my eyes, taking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

"Hello Remus" I said, looking at him, smiling kindly. "Well, for a man who has to go through what you do, you are looking very well… There is a better way to put that I am sure, but…"

"Thank you Rosalie" he said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the odd ball of Slytherin" A familiar voice from behind the three said. I looked and could not help but smile when my eyes lay upon none other then Sirius Black. His charming grin covering his face.

"Hello to you to Padfoot" I said, smirking slightly. He walked forward and wrapped his arms round me in a tight hug, as I did the same. We stood back and looked at each other, smiling happily at one another.

"You haven't changed a bit"

"I wish I could the same about you, you ugly git" I said, as I grabbed his head, began rubbing the knuckles of my clenched fist into his head, both of us laughing. When he pulled himself out of my grip, he briefly ran his fingers through his hair, before ruffling mine.

"You've got stronger then last time"

"Well, I guess as you get uglier I get stronger" I said, the two of playfully hitting one another.

"Ah, but one thing about you has changed" he said, as he bowed, reaching for my hand and bringing it to his lips "Lady Denzel" he said, as he kissed the back of it. I rolled my eyes, as he stood to his full height. "Well, I could have told you, though of course I would never have admitted it, that you would grow up to be a fine lady of nobility"

"Even for a Slytherin?" I asked, tilting my head, causing him to snigger

"Even for a Slytherin" He said, wrapping his arm round my shoulder, walking me into the room.

I sat next to him, the two of us hitting each other, pulling faces and calling each other names, not meaning a single word of it. Oh but it was fun, just messing around with Sirius, like we used to since my family knew his and so we grew up together, sort of like brother and sister.

"I see Snivellus isn't very happy to see you" he remarked, looking over at him. I did not need to look to know that he glaring at us. I was actually surprise at how much it hurt to know that he thought just because I still messed around with Sirius and that I had inherited a title that I was just like anyone else. Unimportant. Still there was no need to call him the name which they had taunted him with back in Hogwarts.

"Sirius, surely you have grown above calling one another such silly names?" he looked at me shocked, and I gasped covering my mouth, realising I had gone back to my 'posh' voice and way of speaking. This just made it too much for him not to laugh at, and he did as I sat there trying my best not to join him. Crossing my arms in a huff, and looking away, trying my best to keep a straight face. I should have known it was pointless, when the man who is practically my twin starts laughing, I cannot help but join. So the two of us laughed, so much that we both nearly fell of our seats. That was until Dumbledore walked in; I stopped first, nudging Sirius, who soon followed. After him walked in the rest of the Order. Once everyone was seated, the meeting began.

"Thank you all for coming on rather short notice" Dumbledore said "I know it is hard for some of us to sit here for the first time in many years, but the situation has gotten to a point where I feel it is necessary for the order to be reunited. Now, for the actual purpose for this meeting. As most of you can see we are fortunate to be joined by Rosalie Denzel who was of course one of the original order. She shall be returning to Hogwarts for the new term, taking up the position of the first enchantments professor. Of course this will be after has a few lessons in teaching. Severus I will require to do this" at hearing this I looked to Severus, who looked at Dumbledore with a similar expression to my own. "Now, I know that at least one of you shall protest, but if I did not think it was required then I would not ask for it." He looked at us, first to Severus, who obediently nodded, then to me. Well what could I say? I had nothing to object about, so I nodded smiling friendly. "Good, now that is decided on with the rest of the meeting. Though I advise you two speak in the time before the new term" We both nodded once, turning to look at one another. He glared at me with his cold eyes, while I just smiled kindly. I had no reason to dislike him, unlike he did for me. Well, one thing I knew was that this experience was going to be… interesting, to say the very least.

After the meeting, I walked round the old place, which was once my home away from home. Memories flooding back of the night and days I spent here. Looking at the walls I noticed there were more house elves heads, which even now is quiet disturbing, since the last time I had been here. Walking up I noticed a pair of curtains, which were quiet small, though very classy. Well what do you expect in the old house of Black? I walked towards it, my hand reaching forward. My fingers were so close, that I could feel the material with the very tips. Suddenly a hand clasped on my wrist. I looked up right into the dark eyes of Severus which glaring back at me.

"I strongly advise against you touching that, Denzel" I rolled my eyes, smirking at him.

"Almost Severus, except that is my last name. Rosalie? You do remember that do you not?" I asked, a playful smile playing my lips. He sighed in irritation.

"You are so much like Black the face that you fail to realise it is quiet humorous"

"Calm your self Severus, I am messing with you! Like I used to remember? Besides, I think we should start talk more civilly since we shall be working together!" I said rather brightly, which surprised my self. He raised an eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat. "Well, until Dumbledore says I am ready enough to teach a class on my own"

"On your own?" I nodded.

"Oh I meant when I actually start teaching and not sitting in your lessons" I said laughing slightly. "Still, if we do not speak between now and the beginning of term, I sincerely hope you have a wonderful summer!" I said, smiling politely at him. "Though, not to change the subject, but why would you advise against me touching the curtains?" he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Mrs Black portrait is behind it, and if you touch it the old bat will go off again"

"I see, err…" I looked down at my wrist "Severus? Your hand is still on my wrist" I said, my eyes drifting back to his from his hand on my wrist, which was now by my side. He looked down at his hand on my wrist, then at me. I smiled kindly at him, as he looked back with, what I presume is quiet a usual look for him, with a blank face. He took his hand back in a swift move. "Well, I will be continuing looking round the old place, until next time Severus" I said, walking off with my hand stroking the walls. As I walked through the old house, the memories of my times spent there were push aside. Instead my head was filled, still with memories which surprised even surprised me, memories of when I and Severus played together, studied together… in fact we did pretty much everything together. The humorous thing is that we were both amazed by each others homes. He for mine since it was large, noble and, well large. I for his because it was small and, well to me at least though Severus disagreed, cosy. Oh how I remember the trouble I had trying to pronounce the very word house, much to Severus's amusement and annoyance. My parents both adored Severus like he was one of their own. I at least think that his mother liked me. I had learnt, from what Severus had told me, that his father hated everything to do with magic, so I avoided him at all costs when ever I went to Severus's, for I think a pure blood of nobility would just be oh so very tempting for him, and I would not risk his ignorance damaging the relationship that I and Severus had made. We had met at Primary school, a public one much to everyone I tells surprise. The only reason, at least the only one of which I know of, that I did attend primary school, a public one at that, even though my mother wished for me to be home schooled was… well it was more down to my father. The reason he gave my mother, at first, was as I recall:

'Let her see what she will never be'. This of course, like every excuse used on my mother, father had to think of a new one. Enter Severus. We were complete opposites of each other in the eye of those who saw us and knew about us. He was the poor underprivileged boy who most if not all avoided, even the teachers, like the plague. I was the rich pampered girl who everyone loved and wanted to see if not speak to or know. As you can see, it was clear why we had never spoken a word to one another. Even though we had never spoken, I always spoke up for him. For I did not and still do not see why one child should be treated like he was by those who surrounded him in our school and year. It was in primary that we are first sorted into our group; at least that is what it seems to me both now and even then. Being the daughter of nobility you see how people are sorted into their little groups by the world and society. So I could clearly see that if I was to follow the path which had been laid for me long before my actually birth I would never of spoken to Severus. In fact I would have, liked the others, and avoid even looking at him if I could help it. Still what fun is it doing what is expected of you? None I can surely tell you. How dull my life would have been if I did not have Snape to do seemingly everything with! To this day I can still remember what our first words to one another were.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a… Tuesday. No, wait, maybe Thursday? It was the beginning of the weekend, so it was… Friday! Ah yes, it was a Friday. School had just finished for the weekend, and I was walking with people who I believe would have dubbed themselves with the name friends to me; I simply said nothing not wanting to hurt any of them. We walked to where parents stood and saw off one another off. I stood, watching them go. My mother was meant to be collecting me, so it was no true surprise to me that she was not there yet. As my 'friends' walked past the small field which stood before the gate, they called names at Severus, who sat there, head down with his hair drooping. As I said to that point we had never spoken a word to one another, and yet standing there I felt hatred towards the people who followed me round as if they were my friends. How I hated how he always on his own and how they treated him. I walked over to him till I was standing next to him.

"Hello Snape" I said, as politely as I could. He glanced up, seeing who it was, looking back down.

"Come to torment me as well?" he asked with no emotion in his voice.

"No, I just saw you sitting on your own and…"

"Well, maybe I wanted to be alone!" He said, clearly annoyed that I had bothered him, at least I think he was.

"You want to be alone? Why? Being on your owns no fun!" I said, sitting next to him. He scoffed at what I said, turning his head away.

"Like you know! You have loads of friends here, and probably at your house too!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think I have loads of friends here and at home?" He sighed in irritation.

"Yeah, you would have to be blind not to see it! I know you only asked that so I would boost your own ego!"

"Well, call me blind. Because as far as I can see, I have none. No real friends" I said, looking at the piece of grass I was winding round my fingers. I looked up at him, smiling kindly. "Snape, do you really think that if I wasn't the daughter of a Lord and Lady Denzel that any of them would even look at me?" He shrugged.

"I guess not, no… But you have a mum and dad who adore you, and loads of brothers and sisters!"

"A mum and dad who adore me? I guess my father does, naturally I mean. As for my mother, she only loves me because I will carry on the name. As for sisters or brothers, I am the only one. Mother once was going to have twins, but after going to the hospital for a scan, she mysteriously had a 'miscarriage'. She doesn't know that I know what she did, but she knows father does" There was a half awkward silence. On his side, since I had come to terms with what kind of woman my mother was.

"I'm sorry" he said, I just shrugged.

"It's not really surprising; it's just something moth does to make like 'easier; I know what that means though, at least about my siblings I lost. She thinks she has stopped the family being town apart when it comes to naming the heir… Lucky me I guess… what about you?"

"Only child as well. Lucky me"

"What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking of course" that was the first time he looked at me and smiled naturally, causing me to smile back. His smile faded, it was not until after what he said that I understood why

"My dad… he hits my mum… and me… A lot" my smile immediately went

"I see I'm sorry" was all I could say. What can you say when someone tells you something like that, especially if you do not know them well?

"Yeah, well. Promise me you wont tell anyone?" I sighed, looking him in the eye. He looked at me, with his dark eyes, which glimmered at me. I smiled understandingly and nodded.

"If that's what you want me to do, then no one else will ever know" I placed my hand on his knee "I promise" he smiled slightly back at me. "You wanna know what I think, Snape?" he raised an eyebrow at me, the reason why I understand now, but nodded anyway.

"I think we should be friends" I turned to face him fully, hand reached out. "Rosalie Denzel" I said, as he looked between my face and my hand, cautiously.

"Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Well, you're the only person in this dump who sees me for me and not my title, and I think that's the kind of person I want to be my friend" he went to object but sighed and nodded, taking my hand in his and shaking it.

"Severus Snape" We took back our hands.

"So, Severus, where do you wanna go after this place? I know exactly where I am going!"

"Where? Ladies school?" I looked at him, bemused, before I notice the edges of his lips curling up, causing me to burst out laughing.

"My mother wishes! No. If I told you, you'd think I was mad"

"Why would I? Even if I did, who am I going to tell?" I looked at him smirking

"I am going to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry; though you probably think I am a nutcase" he looked at me shocked and amazed.

"You're a witch!" He cried leaping to his feet. I got up, sighing.

"Yep, seventeenth generation pure blood" I said, rather proudly. I mean it is something to be proud of, even if it means nothing.

"I'm a half blood!" he said, just as proudly. "I'm going to Hogwarts too!" He said pointing his thumb at himself.

"On which side? Mother or father?"

"Mother, that's why father hits us, he hates magic… which house do want to be sorted into?" He asked, quickly getting off the subject of his father.

"Slytherin of course, my whole family have been Gryffindors, and that's just dull and boring! Who needs to be brave and brainless, when you can be cunning and persuasive?" he laughed, nodding

"Exactly! Goody, goody Gryffindor just sounds so boring. Sneaky Slytherin is greater!"

By the time my father arrived to collect me, a few hours, I and Severus had began chasing each other with sticks, duelling with spells that we knew or had heard of. In one night, my father had a new reason to keep me in the school, one which my mother highly approved of, and I my first true friend.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked into the room in which I used so constant that it became my room. It had fine blood red wallpaper, which golden patterns on the walls. The only way I had gotten Mrs Black to agree to it was to say it was a… joke, that such a beautiful mix happened to come from such horrid colours which are so commonly used for Gryffindor. She was still reluctant but decided to let me have it, as long as I did not put one picture of a lion in the room. Luckily that was easily missed, since I had been sorted into Slytherin, instead I had posters with the silver snake of Slytherin and the Slytherin colours around my room. Other then posters and banners of Slytherin, I had photos of my friends at Hogwarts. All of them smiling, waving, laughing and even pulling faces. I walked over and lay upon my old bed, and looked at all the photos. Lucius and Narcissa were in one, standing proudly next to one another. Bellatrix and I were in another, posing jokily for the camera. Xenophilius Lovegood stood in one, his shoulder length white candy floss like hair still the same as I last saw him. One of the Mauders, James, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew, all laughing and messing around. I turned on my side, smiling happily as my old friends looked upon me. My hand reached forward and I picked up a photo frame and brought it to my line of sight. In it was Lily, Severus and I. I was on Severus's left and Lily on his right, both laughing, and hugging Severus, who was blushing slightly, especially when we pecked him on the cheek. I sighed, as memories flooded my head once more. I put it back, closing my eyes, as, like before, most of the other memories were pushed back by memories of Snape and me when we were children.

"So, Severus, what are you doing for the holidays?" I asked, laying back on the field, not far from my home. We had been friends for about three years, and my life had only gotten better. My 'friends' had left me alone, not wanting to be seen with Severus. Not that I cared, less hassle for me to deal with. I had Severus; I did not really need anyone else as far as I was concerned. My one best friend in the world was plenty for me.

"Probably the same as last year" he said, sighing as he lay next to me. My eyes rolled to look at him, smirking slightly.

"And the year before that?" I asked jokily. He sniggered and nodded. I shrugged "That must be kind of dull? Doing basically nothing all summer"

"Yeah, it is but… What else can I do? I mean I've got no where to go, and I only stay over at yours now and again…" I sat up suddenly, grinning widely at him.

"I've got it! You can come away with us! You can come travel with us for the holidays!" I cheered, causing him to look at me bemused.

"What?"

"Yeah, you can come away with us! It'll be fun! We celebrate all day long, sing and dance. Tell stories and… Oh come on Severus, it'll be great!"

"What if your mum doesn't let me?" He said, sitting up, pulling his knees to his chest. I lifted an eyebrow at him, smirking

"Why wouldn't she? She adores you! So does father! You're like the son they never had! I think they'd love you to come as much as I would!" He looked right at me, clearly unsure

"You really want me to come with you that bad?" I sighed, rolling my eyes, beaming at him

"Yeah! Course I do! You're my best friend ever, why wouldn't I want you to come with me?!" He looked away, as if considering it. I found myself looking at him, slightly worried encase he turned down my offer. I do not know to this day why I felt I would be so hurt. He was my best friend of course, so I would be slightly hurt, but not so much that I would need to prepare for it like I did. He suddenly turned me, beaming brightly at me, catching me off guard as he cheered.

"Of course I will! I'd love to come with your family! They like my own, except…"

"Mine?" I said, smirking at him. He nodded embarrassed slightly. I wrapped my arm round him, pulling him into a half hug. "Don't worry Severus, I am sure they feel exactly the same about you!" he shook his head

"It's not that, it's just… You said I am your best friend… ever" he said, pulling out of my grip

"Yeah, cause you are! Have been for the past three years why would that change?"

"Cause… you're mine as well, but I have another one…" He turned away from me as if ashamed

"Cool!" I said, clearly surprising him, since he swooped round looking at me his face only showing that expression. I moved closer to him "Who is it? Does she go to our school?" He looked at me bemused, causing me to snigger "Yeah, stupid question I know… So who is it? What's their name?"

"Lily Evans" He said simply. I nodded, smirking

"Lily? Nice name, what she like?"

"Amazing" He said suddenly breathless, looking out at nothing. I leaned in trying to see what he was looking at. I looked at him, smirking slightly.

"My, my. Severus. I think someone's got a little crush on Evans" I said, knocking him jokily. He sighed, shrugging. "So, where does she live?"

"Not sure, I met her at the park"

"Well, why don't we go there and see if she's there again" I said getting up, dusting myself off. He looked at me, unsure. I offered him a hand, which he took and hauled him onto his feet. "Come on… tag, you're it!" I called, running ahead. I stopped, turning to look at him. It took a few moments for him to catch on, before he smirked running after me, as I turned and ran in the direction of the park.

At the end of that day I had a new friend, and now had the two greatest best friends I could have ever asked for. Lily, Severus and I. The three friends, who helped each other with everything. So I did not have Severus to my self, but I had another friend to share the best and worst times with. The days after that only grew brighter and brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

I breathed in deeply and happily, as I felt something stroke my cheek delicately and lovingly. I smiled slightly, my eyes slowly opening. I became aware of weight my legs. Realizing that someone was there, I quickly closed my eyes, acting like I had not woken, even though I did not even know I had drifted off. The weight shifted, and I felt them lay a kiss on my cheek, their hair falling upon my face. They rose to their feet and rushed out the room. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking round. I leapt to my feet and rushed out the room, to see no one.

"Rosalie, dinners out if you want any!" Molly's voice called up. I sighed, shrugging, as I turned and walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, looking round at the quiet full table. Molly spotted me, looking at the table and realizing why I still remained standing. She pulled a chair next to Severus, who sneered at me as I sat down. I smiled politely, and began to eat the meal that Molly had made. As the meal went on the others talked among themselves, while I and Severus sat side by side, not uttering a word.

"So, Rosalie" Lupin asked, I raised my head to look in his direction "I have wondered what's it like being a lady of nobility?" Oh dear, he just had to ask that. For me there were two answers. One a pompous lie, which made me sound absolutely snobbish and clearly an unlikable person now. Or the second choice, the brutal truth. I looked at Lupin, deciding in my mind which one, though the choice should have been quiet clear, which it eventually was.

"Well, to be honest Remus, it is absolutely boring! I promise you there is no life duller then one of a Lady who shall one day inherits some damn title, which she does not even want! All those lessons, constant nagging and moaning. You cannot step out of line once within out getting your ear bitten off! Other then that, quiet nice really" I finished with a smirk. Sirius looked at me, sniggering.

"Of course, being pampered and waited on hand on foot must be a complete nuisance for you" Severus said. I sighed rolling my eyes, how did I know that he was going to say something along those lines.

"Severus, I think you have gotten royalty and nobility mixed up. Either that or my mother is so stingy she wont let me bask in the fun of being a noble!" I said, laughing slightly. "But if truth be told, I try and get away from the place as often as I can. Even if it means going into hiding for a bit. If it means I am free for a few good days or weeks, then it is certainly worth it"

"Hiding? You hide from your own family? From responsibility? How very like you Rosalie, to hide from anything that you deem to difficult for you"

"Now Severus, I am sure Rosalie has her reasons. Besides from the sound of it, it is quiet tiring, and if she is not given some time to her self, then she must find some" Remus said, defending me as he always did. As they always did. Most of the Mauders, except Peter who could not stand the very sight of me, treated me like their little sister. Always playing and joking with me, leaping to my defense when ever I needed it. I smiled gratefully at him, taking a sip from my glass.

"Severus, if I may say something to you…" I said, not really surprised when he interrupted me with

"You are bound to anyway, so what use would it be for me to say no" I looked at him, smirking slightly.

"We are to be working together in Hogwarts, so I believe that bringing up old things is not very advisable at this time"

"She's right Severus" Arthur said, piping up. "You two are going to have to get along, as much as necessary for you to be work colleagues. You can sneer all you like Severus, but Dumbledore has asked it of both of you. I am quiet sure Rosalie is willing to put it to a side, so why not you?" Severus opened his mouth to reply but I jumped in first.

"Thank you Arthur, but Severus has a right to hold a grudge or such against me. Besides its cause is mostly my fault…"

"But not completely, Rosa. So since you are willing to admit that you are wrong, and no doubt sorry for it, I just don't see why Severus cannot do the same!"

"Arthur, please. If he does not wish to, then he does not have to. I shall not hold it against him. As long as it does not interfere with the missions ahead, I could not really care less how he feels towards me" Oh dear, not very wise thing to say about the man who is sitting right next to you.

"I am very appreciative that yo have admitted that Rosalie, for I feel exactly the same towards you. Keep your apologies, for you are simply wasting your breath" he said, rising to his feet. "I am leaving now, to prepare for the new term. I shall no doubt see you there Rosalie" I nodded, not looking at him. He turned and left, slamming the door hard behind him. I put my head in my hands shaking it.

"I always get carried away" I said, causing the others to laugh slightly.

"Don't worry Rosa; he'll get over soon enough. Even if he doesn't, its not much of a loss for you… If anything it is a gain" Sirius said. I looked at him, unimpressed. He shrugged, smiling charmingly at me. I sighed and rose to my feet.

"I best leave, I have so much to pack and prepare, and also I have to hide from my damn mother for a while. I tell you she's gone madder in her age" I said turning to leave. I stopped at the door and turned to face them "Lovely to see you all, until the holidays… or next meeting! Which ever comes first? Thank you Molly, it was lovely" I said, bowing my head as I left, their goodbyes following me out.

I closed the door behind me and walked onto the paved street. I looked round and decided I could not be bothered with the damn perverted git that was my coachman. I shrugged looks like I would be going to my home away from home. I lifted my fingers to my lips and whistled high pitched. I pulled a hooded cloak out of the air, and put it on. I waited, till I heard the sound of hooves hitting the tarmac road. I turned and smirked at the sight of a beautiful crystal white horse galloped towards me, her satin black main blowing in the wind. She stopped in front of me and turned to face me. I grinned at her, wrapping my arms round her neck in a friendly hug, as she laid her head on my shoulder. I stroked her gently.

"Hello old friend, I have missed you so, Eileen" She nodded and neighed in what I believe to be agreement. "May I be able to ride you once more? To my little home, which only you and I know of?" She nodded, and turned to allow me get on. She helped me up as ever, I stroked her main, which remained undisturbed by a reign, nor did her back hold a saddle. I had learnt how to ride without these at a young age, as so they would not cause the dear animal discomfort. I leaned in close to her ear.

"Go as fast or as slow as you wish, I am only grateful that you have allowed me to join you" I said, softly. She reared, with me holding on to her neck as gently as I could. She took off in the direction of my little home. I loved the feel of the wind rushing through my hair, running across my skin as she galloped on. She soon enough stopped outside an old cottage. I got off her, opening the gate for her as she walked through.

"Are you staying, or do you wish to go somewhere else?" I asked her. She looked away guiltily. I sighed, shaking my head, patting her neck. "Eileen, you need not feel guilty. You are a free animal, who has the right to go where ever she pleases. I am just fortunate enough to know you so well that you come to me when ever I call you. I understand if you cannot stay, but at least allow me to provide you with some food and drink?" She nodded lightly, and followed me in. To anyone who saw it, it must look like a very odd sight. I showing Eileen into my house, unconcerned by the fact that she was a full grown mare. After some dinner and drink, Eileen walked into the living room, and lay down upon the mad, lowering her head, exhausted and stuffed. I walked in, a blanket and pillows at hand. I lifted her head gently, placing the pillows under it. I wrapped the cover round her, making sure she was comfy before I left for my own bed. She neighed in thanks, as she yawned and went to sleep. I smiled gently, stroking her hair out of her eyes. I sat there for a moment, platting her main, so it would not go in her eyes while she slept. I left a full bowl of water near her, as well as a few pieces of food for her, if she felt hungry or such in the night. I clicked my fingers and was changed into my night dress. I placed a lamp next to her, with the switch near her hoof, if she should wish for any light. I turned, bidding her goodnight and sweet dreams, as I walked into my bedroom, climbing straight into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I had the worst sleep ever. Well if you could even call it that. I tossed and turned to and fro as my mind was flushed with thought, theories and memories. As I slept they became ever more vividly real, so much so I felt as if I actually stood merely at the side watching them unfold, knowing there was nothing that I could do to stop what was happening and change it if I could. Out of all the memories I had of mine and Severus's time at Hogwarts, there is one which even to this day, many years since it occurred, that I still call my worst memory, if not the very worst day of my life.

It was not long after the horrible incident on the school grounds, when Severus had uttered the very word which made even my skin crawl in disgust. What made it worse, oh so very much worse, was the person to whom it was aimed at. Our dear friend, Lily Evans. I understood why, how ever wrong it may sound of me to say so. I did understand why, Severus was partly ashamed that he had been helped from the Mauders daily torment by Lily, and then to be called on it by James. It was an act of clear and blind furry and embarrassment, that he called her a filthy mudblood. I only know that he had spoken these words, since I was there when he did. Lily and I sat at edge of the lake, laying in the sun, talking and laughing with our other friends, who were still slightly reluctant around me since I was in Slytherin, but decided that Lily knew best, 'about this Slytherin at least' as one of them had said. We heard a commotion from further up on the field, looking up we saw James and Sirius bullying Severus once again. I looked to her, and saw the pure fury burning in her glistening green eyes. I turned and my jaw dropped in horror at what I saw. Severus was tripped midway through leaping for his wand, and could not get up. I rolled my eyes; James was using his seemingly favourite spell on him, _Impedimenta. I turned to Lily and saw that she was already on her feet, making her way over. I quickly leapt to mine and followed her._

_"Leave him ALONE!" she yelled at them, causing to turn round and look at her, only glancing at me as I caught up to her. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted again, pulling out her own wand. I followed swiftly, lifting mine from its pocket in my cloak. James turned to look at us, smirking._

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. Hearing this, I lifted my wand, ready to hit him with any curse or spell that I could think of, if he dare lay a finger on Lily.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily said simply, stopping as we both stood near the three. I glared at James, looking to Severus concerned. James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus…" Severus glared at the two of us.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" he spat, shocking each of us who stood there. I looked to Lily, shocked and confused. She had tears in her eyes, she glared at him.

"Fine then, this will be the last time I ever help you, you… Monster!" she yelled, marching off towards the school. I looked between my two friends, torn between which one to stay with. I looked to Severus and sighed. He just glared at me

"Go on, run after her! Like you always do!" I raised my eyebrow at him, bemused by his words. I lifted my head slightly, since I did not really need too, looking down at him. I turned and rushed after Lily, calling her name.

I found her in bathroom. I walked up to her, my face showing my clear concern for her. She stood near the sinks, washing her face, still sobbing slightly. I walked up behind her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Lily?" I said as gently as I could. She jumped, and spun round to face me as I retracted my arm, surprised slightly. "Lily, are you alright? I mean I know that you are not but… Well you know what I mean" I said, smiling slightly. She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, before she looked at me. She smiled slightly back at me, nodding, looking at the floor. I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Here, you know he didn't mean it, he was just… well embarrassed, and you know how boys get when their embarrassed" I said, trying to sound as comforting as I could. She wrapped me into a tight hug, crying into my shoulder, since I was slightly taller then her.

"But Rosa! How do you think I feel?! I defended him, and he called me… that!" I shushed her stroking her back gently.

"I know, I know. But its Sev we're talking about, give him a chance he'll come round. In fact I bet you anything, he is just cleaning himself up, before he comes and apologises to you himself!" she pulled back, taking her arms from round me, wiping her face.

"Yeah, well he can save his breath! I promise you Rosa, he can go… die for all I care!" She said, walking away. I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

"You don't mean that, Lil. I know you don't, you know don't! You're just upset is all, once the two of you have calmed down…" I said walking over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun round to face me.

"Don't you get it Rosa?! That name! Still I cant blame you, you've never been called it and you never will. Just because you're a pure blood, does not mean you know everything! I mean… How could he call me that! The fact that you think that I am going to forgive him shows how much you know! Rosalie, just go. I am sure Severus could do with your words of so called 'wisdom'" She said, walking off, quickly. I lifted my shoulders up, and walked past her, looking at her sympathetically. I stopped at the door and turned to say something "Just go Rosa!" she ordered. I nodded.

"Alright, Lil. I'll see you at dinner then" I said, leaving her.

I walked along the corridors and down the stairs to the dungeon. Someone walked past me, their shoulder knocking mine. I turned to see who it was, and looked right into the face of Lucius Malfoy. He has stopped and turned to face me fully, his charming smile on his face.

"Ah, Rosalie" he said, bowing slightly. I simply rolled my eyes, smirking at him.

"Hello Lucius" I said, doing a mock curtsy, causing him to snigger. "So where are you heading to?" I asked, trying to start a conversation, just to seem pleasant. He shrugged casually.

"Just going to keep an eye on the corridors up stairs, and I was wondering if you would care to join me?" I looked at him, smirking, trying to hold back a laugh. I put a finger to my lips, mockingly pacing round, humming.

"Hmm, I wonder. Go with you to walk round and get people in other houses in trouble and take points from them with you? Well, as tempting as that sounds, I am afraid my presence is required somewhere else." I said honestly, any other time, when I was feeling torn between two things, I would love nothing more then to take points from other houses, even I myself could not, Lucius could always use a spare pair of eyes. "Speaking of which, have you seen Severus?" I asked, causing his smile to disappear. He sighed, trying to act unmoved by me turning down his offer.

"Yes, I have, actually. He rushed out up the stairs. Probably to see that mudblood friend of him. I know you do not like me using the word, Rosa, but I am allowed to express myself in my own way. So seeing as Severus is not available at this time, how about my offer?" he said, his charming smile returning once more, as his hand reached out for mine, as he bowed politely, his head looking up and his eyes meeting mine. I sighed, turning away slightly, before turning back to face him. I guess it could not hurt going on patrol with him for a bit, just until Severus was back. I looked at him, and nodded, putting my hand in his. He smirked at me, winking. He stood to his full height, and looped my arm round his, and walked off in an elegant stride.

After what merely seemed like a half hour, Lucius escorted me back to the portrait of our common room. He bowed politely, his arm outstretched, holding my hand in his. He pulled it to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

"Thank you for your company, Rosa. I believe with your assistance, we caught twice as many students breaking the rules as I could have done alone" I smiled politely, curtsying slightly.

"Thank you also, Lucius. It was quiet… amusing" He winked at me, spinning me into him, so his arm wrapped round me, he leaned down so his nose was mere inches from mine.

"Should I expect your company on many more patrols?" I shook my head jokily, looking up.

"Perhaps" I said, my eyes finding his "Yes" He smirked at me.

"Until next time" he said, planting a kiss on my lips, un-spinning me from his grip "Good night, Rosalie" he said, swaggering off.

"Where are you going?" I called; he stopped at hearing my voice

"To patrol of course, I merely brought you back so you could speak to Severus, who I saw head down here a few minutes ago"

"Oh, right, thank you, Lucius" I sniggered. I heard him laugh and walked on. I turned round, speaking the password and walking in. once inside, I sighed rolling my eyes. I knew that from my perspective, the slight flirting was only a joke, as I always thought it was on his side, but never once had he kissed me. Well perhaps on the cheek, but that was all. I turned and I shook my head in disbelief. The common room was empty, except for one person. Severus. He sat in front of the fire place, back hunched and he looked into the flames as they danced. I walked over to him, standing behind him.

"Hello Severus" I said as politely and as friendly as I could. He looked up at me, his face drenched from past tears. He sighed.

"Come to tell me to apologise?" He said his voice horse from his early crying session. I sighed, shaking my head, walking round to sit by him.

"I haven't come to tell you to do anything, Severus, never have done and never will" I said, turning to look at him.

"Then what do you want?" He asked in a harsh tone. I lay my arm along the back of the sofa, my hand reaching the side of his head, flicking his hear.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. I mean I know you're not, but you know what I mean" I said, twisting his hair, loosely around my fingers.

"How do you think I am? I have completely wrecked things with Lily, now she wont even talk to me… with good reason I guess" I nodded slightly.

"I am guessing you've gone to apologise to her already?" He looked at me, new tears glazing his eyes. I sighed, moving closer to him, wrapping my arms round him, pulling him into a hug. "Come on Severus, no need for tears. What's done is done, and there's no going back now, all we can do is sit and wait, and hope that time mends things between you two. Besides as they say, time heals all wounds" I said, rubbing his back, laying my chin on his shoulder. He suddenly pulled away, glaring at me.

"What do you know?! You've never done one thing wrong! You're always doing as your told, working hard, not doing what you know is wrong!" He snapped at me, shocking me.

"So do you Severus! So you made one little slip, it is only one. Trust me though Severus, things will get better you'll see, now come on" I said, patting his shoulder, getting up "let me get you a nice drink of…." I suddenly found my self flying across the room, into the wall across from where I stood. I sat, crumpled and confused. I looked up to Severus, who was looking at me with pure furry and hate in his eyes.

"Trust you?! Trust you! How can you expect me to trust you?! I saw you! You and precious Lucius Malfoy! You know you two make such a good couple! Both pure bloods! Both from noble families! Both pompous gits, who know nothing about the real world!" he spat, knocking anything in his way to the ground hard. I realised how I had ended up on the floor. I grabbed hold of something and hoisted myself to my feet, dusting myself off. I looked at him, surprisingly even to my self, not with anger or any horrible emotion like that, but pity. I found myself pitying him. The poor boy had been through far to much for someone his age, and yet again today the fates turned against him once more. He looked me right in the eyes and spat

"Do not look at me with your disgusting pity! I will never need your pity, nor will I ever want it!" I walked over to, smiling lightly.

"Severus, I do not pity. I am, of course as anyone with half a heart would be, deeply sorry for what you have been through, but I assure I want nothing more then to help you in any way that I can" I said reaching forward. He knocked my hands away roughly, looking at me disgusted.

"I don't want your help! Why would I need you help…. Why would I ever need your help?! You may think that you're doing good, but you know what you're really doing? Screwing with people! Making them feel so fucking insecure that they believe that they need you and your shit load of help! Well guess what?! No one does, and no one will ever need your help! Oh don't stand there looking at me so hurt! You brought this on your self! From the very moment you first spoke to me, you were just feeding your own need! You heartless lowlife bitch! Just like your mother!" He yelled, stepping forward so his face was right in mine. I looked him in the eye, doing my best to hold back the tears.

"You are wrong, Severus Snape! So very wrong! I don't make anyone feel insecure, and if I do then I don't mean to! Your right, Lucius and I would make a good couple, but I am not even interested in him! Only as a friend, nothing more! Besides why are you are so bothered by Lucius and I all of a sudden?! Just because you've lost one best friend, doesn't mean that you have to loose two! Nor does it mean you can make me feel anything other then respect and wanting our friendship to continue! Apparently these feelings are only one sided, so let me make one thing clear! I am not heartless! I am not a lowlife! And I am not just like my mother!" I screamed, slapping hard across the face. He looked at me shocked, and yet still powered by furry. He lifted his hand to his lip and cheek, and pulled it away to look at it. I gasped silently, lifting my hands to my lips in shock. I looked at the hand which I had slapped him with only to see blood out lining my nails, which dripped slowly down my fingers. I looked at him and saw that his lip was split and he had four deep cuts running down his cheek. I walked forwards, shaking in shock, my hand reaching forward.

"Severus I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" he pulled away. "Please Severus, I honestly didn't mean to lay a finger on you, but its just…." He sniggered at me.

"Just I said you were just like your mother? Is that what made you loose it?! Well guess what you insufferable little brat! You've just proved that you're not like your mother! You're much worse!" He spat. I breathed quickly as anger fuelled through me. I turned away, trying to calm myself, but it was clear I was too far gone to just calm down. I turned back to face him, and leapt on him pure anger.

That's when I jolted awake. I looked round and sighed in relief. I was in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I looked to the door and could not help but smirk at what I read. 'Professor R Denzel, Enchantments'. Now surely I am not the only one, to whom reading that would make them smile. Of course with their own name and subject. I lay my head back on the seat, trying to calm myself after the horrible dream I had had, of the worst day of my life. The day I lost two best friends, both because of how I had reacted to that stupid comment. After I had calmed down, I was too ashamed to even think about looking at either of them never mind apologise to them. So that is basically the main reason why I and Severus had not spoken for so long, well that and other things, but that was the main one in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

I closed my mind, humming to myself, trying to bloke out or thought of that terrible day. Just as I was relaxed, I heard clearing their throat, purposely loud as to disturb me. My right eye flashed open, and turned to look at who was standing their. I could vaguely see the blurred outline of what looked like a giant bat. At that moment I realised that I was crying slightly. I turned away, wiping my eyes swiftly, before turning back to see the all to clear image of Severus, standing in the doorway of my compartment. He glowered at me, a look of bemusement in his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Denzel?" He asked, in his usual cold voice. I smiled kindly, shaking my head.

"No, nothing at all Severus. So what can I help you with?" I asked, wanting to get off the subject of whether or not I was crying or upset or something along those lines. He rolled his eyes, looking back at me swiftly.

"It seems that train is over crowded, and my compartment was need by some first year students. I came here to request that I may stay in here during the rest of the journey?" I smirked at him, nodding.

"Of course you may Severus, not like I am short for space my self, now is it?" I said, chuckling. He rolled his eyes once more, walking in, closing the door behind him, as he took a seat across from. I smiled brightly at him, receiving a slightly amused look in return.

"Was very nice of you, to allow the students to use your compartment" I said, trying to start a civil conversation. He shrugged slightly, not taking his eyes off me.

"It is not like I had any true choice in the matter" he said, no emotion at all entering his voice. I smirked at him.

"Well, I guess you sort of did, I mean it was not like they could just freely walk into your compartment and make themselves at home, without your consent. Besides, I think it was rather… nice of you… Which in itself sounds odd, considering it is you we are speaking of" I said, laughing slightly.

"What do you mean by that, Denzel? From what I can remember you can be quiet… horrible when you wish to be" He said, the slight traces of an amused smile lighting his face. I sighed, looking at him, shaking my head slightly.

"Severus…"

"If you are going apologise, may I advise you not to waste your time nor breath. There is nothing that you can say that can change how I still feel for you!" I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

"I see you're wounds healed, well" He shrugged again, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Do not think yourself so powerful, that you can cause… Permanent damage" I smirked at him

"Well what can I say? I have always been full of myself, if I do say so myself!" I joked, standing and moving over to sit next to him. "Still, its good to see you again Severus. Its been quiet sometime since we last sat in the same compartment on this old thing, talking… some what civilly with one another" I said, chuckling slightly. He stiffened his back, not looking at me.

"Denzel, if this is your attempt to try and fix our friendship, after so many years of leaving it where you destroyed it, may I be the first to say, don't even try" I lay my head back, looking up at the ceiling of the compartment. I turned my head to look at him, and found my hand rising steadily to the back of the seats. My hand lowered slightly and began flicking his hair playfully. Before long I found my fingers began to twist gently in his hair. I smiled happily to myself, until he lifted his hand swatted my fingers away from his hair, as I continued to do it each time, until he took hold of my fingers, turning his head so he was looking right at me.

"If you please, Denzel I would appreciate if you left my hair alone" I sighed, nodding slightly.

"Sorry Severus. Old habits die hard I guess" I said, smiling charming and innocently at him, having no effect on him in the slightest.

"Indeed it seems so" He said, unmoved. He lowered his hand, still holding my fingers in his grasp, placing his hand on his lap, my fingers underneath. I looked at, bemused and confused at the same time. He had asked me to leave his hair, yet sat comfortably with basically my hand under his on his lap. I found my fingers stroking his leg gently, causing him to smile slightly, until he realised what was occurring. He looked down at his hand over mine on his lap, and swiftly pulled away, leaving my hand alone on his lap. Realising how cold it was without his hand upon mine, I pulled my own hand back gently, making sure to stroke his leg just to annoy him, meaning nothing seriously by it, before placing it on my own lap. After a few moments, I rose to my feet and walked to the other side pulling out a small suitcase. I twisted it so the digits showed the password, and it clicked open. I slipped my hand in, and pulled out a notepad and quill, my favourite quill at that. Never need to refill it, a present from my dear grandmother. The lovely woman was always experimenting with things, and any that worked she sent to me. I sat back next to Severus, opened it and began to write in it. I wrote my latest nightmare, that horrid memory. I am sure, though I am not certain, that Severus kept sneaking glances at me and what I was writing. After I had wrote for a good half hour, I began my usual sketching, sneaking glances at Severus, biting my lip as I did. Yes I was sketching Severus, but do you expect me to sketch the damn seat across from? I hardly think so, I was just worried encase he asked me what I was doing. How odd would it sound if I said 'Oh nothing just drawing you'! Very I can tell you that. Luckily he seemed content in just glancing at me now and again. I found myself smiling slightly, as memories flooded back. I know the memories are starting to sound like a bit of a problem, but other then the last one, they are all rather quiet nice. My mind rushed back a few years, before that horrid argument and fight.


	7. Chapter 7

I and Severus were sitting in our compartment, talking and laughing. I sat across from him, and was leaning forward onto my elbows, identical to Severus. We played our annual game, see if we could pull each others hair and get out hand back before the other caught it. In my opinion I was the champion at it, he never caught my hand, but I almost always caught his. After playing that for about ten minutes, when where we had pulled each others hair had started to actually hurt. We sat back, sighing; as we rubbed our heads were it hurt the most. He looked at me smirking, as he rubbed his head.

"So, did you bring it?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow at him, stood up and pulled down a small suit case, which I still used for this purpose. It got jammed between my other cases, so I stood there for a good few minutes trying to pull it from its place. It did eventually move, along with the rest of the cases. Each one hitting me either on the head or face or any where else they could possibly hit me. I spun round, and did a very good impression fainting. Well very good if you want my opinion. Severus leapt to his feet, and began to lifting the cases off of me and placing them upon the rack. He reached down and pulled me up, sniggering at me. I lay on my back, eyes closed tightly. "Are you alright Rosalie?" he asked, still laughing slightly. I groaned, throwing my hand to my head dramatically.

"Oh my, I feel so… weak" I said, fluttering my eyes, closing them once more, but opening my right eye to see his reaction. He rolled his eyes at me, standing up, leaning down slightly offering me a hand.

"Ever the drama queen Rosa" I rolled my eyes, pushing my self up, taking his hand. I pulled him down, as I got up. He pushed himself to a sitting position. I stretched, making sure to know his arms from under him. Of course when I tried to do the same, he simple repeated my actions on me, except he slipped and landed right on top of me, his head landing on my stomach. I looked at him bemused and amused at the same time. He smirked up at me, as I tilted my head. I leaned forwards.

"You quiet comfortable there Severus?" I said, sniggering slightly. He nodded, grinning slightly. "You bloody useless thing" I said, leaning forward pecking him on the forehead. He blushed slightly, looking round the room, until his eyes landed on mine. He pushed himself onto his hands and leaned forwards. I found myself leaning forward as well. "Bloody...Useless…Thing" I said, as our lips grew closer and closer. The door slide open, and we both turned our heads to see who it was. We came face to face with Lily. She looked down at us smirking, as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.

"Should I come back in a minute? Give you time to finish" at this Severus pushed himself up, and onto his feet, quickly dusting himself off. He turned and offered me a hand up, which I took. We looked at one another, both blushing ever so slightly. I turned and sat down in the seat behind me. I reached forward and picked up the small case. I opened it, as Lily and Severus took a seat across from me, and pulled out a notepad and quill. I quickly began to jot seemingly random things down; I was soon disturbed by the sound of someone gasping.

"Rosalie!" Lily's panicked voice said. I looked up casually, smiling slightly. Her and Severus faces were coated in shock.

"Yes? Lily, what is it?" I asked, completely unaware of what the cause of this sudden look on both of their faces was caused by. She lifted her hand and pointed at my head, covering her mouth with the other hand.

"Your head, Rosa, its… bleeding! Badly!" She said, going pale. I reached up and felt the feel of warm liquid on my head. I brought my hand down and looked at it. Blood. I looked at the two, a stern look on my face.

"Do you know what this is Lily?" she nodded, clearly worried about what had caused it. "Do you really though? Severus, how about you?" Severus raised an eyebrow at me, smirking slightly. He sighed shaking his head.

"Rosalie Denzel, please don't tell my that you wiped fake blood on your head when you reached for your notepad?!" He said, just as sternly as I had just before him. I breathed in through my nose, and shrugged, wiping it on my robes.

"You got me Severus, except not fake blood, but dragon. Cousin Jonathan stayed over during the summer holidays; left loads of it at ours, so what else did you expect me to do with it, except pull a prank on my two closest friends? Damn you Severus, you're too sharp for your own good" I said, smiling slyly at them, as I went back to my writing. The two talked and laughed between themselves, each walking over now and again to try and sneak a look at what I was doing. This is how it normally went on the train journeys to and from Hogwarts. I appreciated that the two spent as much time with each other during the summer as I did with them, but it had soon became clear that Severus wanted to spend more time with Lily then with I. Now anyone else would be offended by this, but not me. For I spent all the time in my common room with Severus, that is if I was not sleeping that is. Besides I had spent many years with Severus on my own before he met Lily, so I did not mind. I looked up at them, and back at my pad, nodding happily with what I saw. I lifted my hand to my mouth and cleared my throat, causing them both to turn and look at me. I turned my pad side ways and then flipped it so they could see it. They both gasped, smiling slightly with their own separate emotions clear on their faces. Lily was flattered by it, where as Severus was at the very least amused. I had been working on a perfect sketch of the two, as they talked with each other, laughing slightly.

"This is what I have been working on, since you both seemed so nosey to see it" I said, laughing slightly. I looked down at it and back at them. "What do you think?" I said, a sly smile playing on my lips.

"Well, those art lessons you were forced to take look like they are finally paying off" Severus said, folding his arms, sitting back smirking at me, his eyes on the drawing. Lily elbowed him in the gut, rising to her feet and walking over to sit next to me. She wrapped her arms round shoulders, hugging me tightly.

"It's beautiful, Rosa, it's absolutely perfect. You didn't have to though, you do know that don't you?" I shrugged, smiling kindly at her.

"Well, I was bored, and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation, so I just kept myself busy" Severus rose to his feet suddenly, sitting on the opposite side of me to Lily, putting his arm round my back, squeezing it slightly.

"I guess it is nice, thank you Rosa" He said, ruffling my hair. I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"Well, you know. I could always just toss it away…" I said, as my hand reached to rip it out. Both their hands immediately clasped on mine as they both said

"No!" I sniggered slightly, taking my hand back. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Alright then, I won't… Wasn't going to anyway, you dopey gets!" I said, laughing. The glowered at me and immediately began to tickle me.

That was the first day that I had ever drawn something that I truly wanted to, I had of course made copies of it for the two. By hand, I am against using magic to copy such things as drawings which were meant for people I personally knew and cared for. I mean where is the hard work and dedication of which you can only put into something you work on, if you just wave your wand and make a copy of it appear. Still, Severus had to hide it from his father, for obvious reasons. He detested the fact that he was a wizard, and was going to a school of magic, so I do not think he would appreciate Severus brining home a drawing by one of his magic friends, even if the picture itself was made by muggle means and not magic.


	8. Chapter 8

As I entered Hogwarts, I was greeted by many smiled and cheers from my fellow teachers, who had been there since I went to the school. One face that beamed at me more then the rest was McGonagall's. The minute she saw me she rushed forward, wrapping me in a loose hug. She stepped back, smiling kindly at me.

"My, Miss Denzel, how long it has been since I last saw you within these very walls. How beautiful you have grown in that time. You always were my favorite Slytherin" She leaned in and whispered "Though don't tell Severus". I chuckled slightly, nodding.

"To be honest professor, I think you made that most obvious when I attended here with Severus" she nodded slightly, looking at the ground. "It is wonderful to see you again Professor" She chuckled slightly at me.

"Please dear, you are no longer a student, but a fellow teacher. I think you can call me by my first name now" I nodded, grinning at her, biting my lip slightly causing her to chuckle again.

"Minerva" She said, as I smiled at her, slightly embarrassed. "Now, you best go into the hall, I am sure Dumbledore will show you to your seat. First will be the sorting, the feast, and then Dumbledore will make his annual speech, then the feast. I best go and show the first years in. I hope you have a wonderful time here Miss Denzel"

"Rosa, please. I am getting quiet tired of Severus calling me Denzel, I think if someone else calls me it I shall go mad" I laughed, as she sniggered slightly, nodding. She patted my arm, and walked on. I turned, smiling to myself about being back behind the old walls of the school. I walked along, with a slight spring in my step, stopping now and again as teachers greeted me. Now you may very well call me vein for what I did, but when you return to your old school you wish to make a good impression, so I stopped at a mirror. I know not where it came from, I am just glad that it was there. I patted my hair, and brushed off my dress. I looked up, and smiled happily at my reflection. My golden hair was up in a slight quaff, with the rest running down in curls. My pale completion simply made my lips and eyes stand out. I had put ruby red lipstick on, with black eye shadow upon my eye lids, with black eye liner outlining them. I wore a floor length black dress, which was frilled out at the base. As I fixed my hair and sorted out my dress, I shook my head in disbelief. Why on earth had I done myself up so much? I sure I wanted to look good and make a good first impression on my students, but this was over the top. I sighed, shaking my head. I brought out my wand and pointed it at myself. My make up disappeared and my dress changed into a floor length blood red dress, which a silver out line round the neck and sleeves. My hair was slightly crimped and ran down past my shoulders and down my back. I nodded in approval, turned and walked into the Great Hall. Just at the entrance I walked right into something, which I presumed was the wall. What ever it was it sent me flying back. I looked up and looked right into the friendly face of Hagrid, the grounds keeper. Well that is what he was when I attended here. He offered me a hand up and lifted me to my feet with ease.

"Sorry bout that… Merlin's beard, Rosalie Denzel" he said, as I smiled kindly at him. I dusted off my dress.

"Hello Hagrid, long time no see" I said, smirking slightly. He chuckled nodding.

"Well, I 'spose with all your Lady duties you've no had much time ta talk ta many of your friends" I shrugged, nodding awkwardly "Still, what ever you've been doin, it's brought out the Lady in ya. Look at ya, the perfect sample of how a lady should look" I grinned widely, it was not often I was complimented twice in one day. "So you've come back to teach?" I nodded quickly, as a rush of excitement rushed through me at the very thought of it.

"Yep, I have. Enchantments. One of my favorite things in the world!" I cheered, causing him to chuckle again.

"Well, at least you're teachin somethin ya clearly enjoy, ta say the least" I laughed slightly, realizing how I must have sounded.

"So, you still the grounds keeper here?" He nodded

"And Care of Magical Creatures professor" He said, clearly proud of himself. I could not help but beam at my old friend.

"Hagrid, that is absolutely fantastic! Dumbledore could not have chosen a better man for the job!" I said, causing him to blush slightly.

"So, you still remember them old dance lessons I gave ya?" I burst out laughing, nodding.

"How could I forget them Hagrid, they were the best steps ever!" I said, laughing heartily.

"Well, I am sure that they taught ya some better ones at that Ladies school you went to" I looked at him, shocked.

"Hagrid, no steps were better then the ones you showed me. I mean the waltz? Tango? All trash compared to your steps!" he chuckled once again.

"Well, if they're so good, let's see if ya can remember them" I smirked at him. I took my hand and spun me round on the spot, causing me to fall back, as he caught me. I could not help but laugh completely loving how Hagrid was still the same old giant I had met when I had attended here. We heard someone scoff, looked up and saw Severus. He glanced at Hagrid, and glared at me. He walked past, his cloak sweeping out giving him the look of a bat. Hagrid placed me back onto my feet fully, watching Severus as he walked a look of unapproval on his face.

"Ignore him Rosa, if he says one word to ya, just ignore him. Always been miserable and always will be" He looked to me, his usual friendly smile on his face.

"Anyway, you best be going, I'll see ya at the feast" He said turning and walking out.

"Bye Hagrid" I called after. I turned and walked into Dumbledore who smiled friendly at me as he always did.

"Ah, Rosalie. I am glad to see you took up my offer" he said. I returned the smile, nodding, though I think he could clearly see I was slightly confused for he chuckled slightly. "I joke with you, of course, Rosalie. I know that once you have made a commitment, you stand by it firmly" I smiled at him kindly, appreciating the fact he had noticed one of my few good traits. Well few in my opinion at least, though I am sure Severus would agree whole heartedly. Thinking of what he must think of me brought my mind back to upon the train. He had let me sit next to him. Play with his hair, even if only for a short time he still had let me do it. Then he had knowingly, well either he knew or had forgotten, put my fingers on his lap. I am quiet sure he would not have moved his hand if I had only kept my damn fingers still. I must have shown some sign that I was thinking of Severus, because Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him even though I was not even aware that I had looked off in a daze or such. He had that knowing look in his eyes which I had seen much of when I had attended Hogwarts as a student. When ever he had spoken to me and knew that I was not being fully truthful about what I was saying he would give me that look.

"I am sure Severus will come to terms with you being in his life once more. What choice does he have, other then to quit…" I must have looked at him clearly shocked or panicked by his words, for he chuckled again shaking his head "…Though I am quiet sure that he would rather see you resign before he did" I smirked nodding. "Still, I hope you don't mind but your seat is next to Severus" I laughed slightly

"Oh, I do not mind, though I am quiet sure he does" Dumbledore smirked, nodding.

"Yes well, may I show you to you seat, since we are both heading that way?" I smiled politely and nodded. He smiled with his usual kind smile, turned and led the way, I following a couple of steps behind.

"Professor" I said, after we had walked in silence. He stopped, turning to look at me, his seemingly never fading smile looking right at me. "Why did you ask me to return here? I mean, surely there are so many other students from the past which could prove more useful for the cause then I shall ever?" Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie, I would not have asked you back if I did not think that you could help in one way or another" I sighed slightly, nodding. He patted my shoulder, and led me on. He showed me to my seat, before bowing his head and walking to his seat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blared black image. I turned to my right and smiled politely at the sneering face of Severus.

"Hello Severus" I said simply, knowing he would speak to me as little as he could. I heard him mutter something back, no doubt a greeting. After the sorting, which seemed to be one thing that I knew had not changed since I had came to Hogwarts. Well that and the marvelous food. I held back the urge to shovel it all in as quick as I could, like I used to. Still perhaps that would prove to Severus that I had not truly changed. He seemed to be the only one I spoke to almost always with my 'proper' voice, and not my normal one that I spoke to everyone else with. Maybe that was partly why he seemed to hate me so much. I treated him differently to everyone else, but what did he expect? I had tried to act civil with him, and that had ended in disaster, minus the incident which had not. After almost everyone had finished, Dumbledore rose to his feet and walked to his podium.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a dew moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices" said Dumbledore "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too" I smirked slightly at this, thinking of what those he meant had been up to in that damn Forest. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred- and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door "We have two changes in staff. Now, some of you have no doubt have noticed that we have an extra member of staff. Professor Denzel" He said, as I rose to me feet smiling kindly at the students who looked at me "Is here to teach the newest subject to be taught within these ancient walls, Enchantments." I sat back down "This shall be required to be taken by all students for the complete year, apart from those in sixth year and up, who are only required to take it for the first term, but may of course continue on for the rest of the school year." There was a round of polite and some what enthusiastic applause. "Also we are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was another round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. I presumed that a new DADA teacher was quiet common to the school. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" he broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Oh how I felt sorry for Severus having to sit next to her, luckily I was on his opposite side and so by McGonagall. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. I looked along the table and smirked as the other members of staff were not as adept to hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her fly away hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as ever I had seen it while I was at Hogwarts. I could tell that no new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. I looked out to the students and saw that many of them were smirking; this woman obviously knew much less then I did about how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched and little-girlish. Oh how glad I was that I did not have to sit in on any of her lessons, I thing I would kill myself after the first day. She cleared her throat once more and continued "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Dear heavens! She spoke even posher then I did. At least I made it sound good "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" I looked round, and completely missed any of these 'happy little faces' she saw. At least I now knew I was going to be a better teacher then someone. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Dear me, how delirious could she be? Still she saw happy little faces that no one else saw so it was not truly surprising. She cleared her throat again, and when she spoke she sounded oh so business like. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amazed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching" She paused and made a little bow to I and the rest of the staff, as we all watched her shocked still. I personally was almost dieing of boredom, and I have never been good at hiding boredom. I leaned on my hand which rested upon my elbow. My eyes hung low over my eyes, blinking hard trying to stay awake. I could tell by some of the sniggers and pointing I saw, it was amusing the students. The damn women cleared her throat again and went on with her drainingly dull speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for the sake of progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change between tradition and innovation…" For goodness's sake! This woman could talk until the world imploded! "...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited" She finally sat down. Dumbledore clapped, waking me from my slight slumber. I with the rest of the staff followed his lead, though most of us barely clapped more then twice. A few students clapped, though most did not. Probably bored to death by it, poor children.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating" He said, bowing to her "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryout will be held at the Quidditch pitch, during lunch. First Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and lastly Ravenclaw. That's all, now off to bed" there was a rush of activity, as the students rushed to get to the common rooms. Severus cleared his throat, and I looked at him smirking.

"I shall show you where your classroom is, then to your office, and lastly your quarters" he said, rising to his feet. I nodded, rolling my eyes slightly. One thing I had learnt when I had been close with Severus was never to question him. When he told you to do something you did it. Not that he would do anything if you did not, but it was better to do as he said then chance getting a very annoyed Severus, which was never good for anyone. I rose to my feet and followed after him, a few steps behind. A few moments later I began to hum slightly to myself, which of course would have to annoy him. He turned round swiftly, glaring at me as usual.

"Do you need to persist with that noise?" I rolled my eyes, stepping closer to him looking him dead in the eye.

"Severus, even if I was not humming, you would find something else to complain about" I said, chuckling slightly, flicking his hair "Since you never seem to be happy unless others are not" I said, smirking at him. He sneered at me, turned and walked on, at a faster pace then he had been a moment ago. I sighed, following him swiftly trying to keep up with him. He had often done this when we were at Hogwarts, walked swiftly in order to get away from what or who was annoying him. Still I had always, and always will, persist in following him at an equally quick pace, as I did now, much to his annoyance. I titled my head slightly, smiling quiet smugly at him. We walked down to the dungeons, which I imagined was his territory in the school. We walked through the dark dank corridors of the dungeons, until we got to a wooden door, stopping and glaring at the door with hatred which I presume was meant for me.

"This is your classroom" He said, duly "I advise you remember where it is, for I have much more important things to do then constantly re-show you where it is" I nodded understandingly, though I truly could not care what he said. If I forgot where my classroom was I could simply ask someone, who was not him of course. Before I had a chance to reach for the door handle, he turned and walked on. I sighed shrugging as I followed him to my office. He repeated what he had said outside my classroom, and then once more he took off before I had the chance to open the door. When we reached the door to my quarters, he stopped again, saying what he had at the last two doors once more. I walked to the door and opened it, turning to see him watching me. His deep dark eyes watching mine as I stood there. I smiled kindly at him, closing the door, and turning to face him, hands folded over my stomach.

"Thank you Severus, I appreciate that you most probably did not willingly agree to show me my classroom, office and quarters. It is appreciated as I said…" before I had a chance to finish, he sighed boredly, followed by him saying in his seemingly common dull tone

"Don't use your long speeches to thank me. A simple thank you would suffice; I would rather leave for my own quarters. Preferably before the morning" I chuckled slightly, steeping forward.

"Then a simple thank you, you shall receive. Thank you" I said, as he flashed a swift fake smile. Just as he was turning to leave, I found myself wrapping my arms around him, hugging him friendly. I let go, hands still on his side, as he looked at me, a bemused look in his eyes.

"It is good to see you again Severus, no matter what happened between us, it shall always be good to see after such time apart" I pecked him on the cheek, stepping away, turning and opening the door. Before I stepped in, I turned my head slightly, smirking at his slightly surprised expression. "Good night Severus, sweet dreams" I said, as I walked in.

"Like wise… Denzel" He said, as he turned and swiftly left. I sniggered slightly, shaking my head as I shut the door.

As I entered Hogwarts, I was greeted by many smiled and cheers from my fellow teachers, who had been there since I went to the school. One face that beamed at me more then the rest was McGonagall's. The minute she saw me she rushed forward, wrapping me in a loose hug. She stepped back, smiling kindly at me.

"My, Miss Denzel, how long it has been since I last saw you within these very walls. How beautiful you have grown in that time. You always were my favorite Slytherin" She leaned in and whispered "Though don't tell Severus". I chuckled slightly, nodding.

"To be honest professor, I think you made that most obvious when I attended here with Severus" she nodded slightly, looking at the ground. "It is wonderful to see you again Professor" She chuckled slightly at me.

"Please dear, you are no longer a student, but a fellow teacher. I think you can call me by my first name now" I nodded, grinning at her, biting my lip slightly causing her to chuckle again.

"Minerva" She said, as I smiled at her, slightly embarrassed. "Now, you best go into the hall, I am sure Dumbledore will show you to your seat. First will be the sorting, the feast, and then Dumbledore will make his annual speech, then the feast. I best go and show the first years in. I hope you have a wonderful time here Miss Denzel"

"Rosa, please. I am getting quiet tired of Severus calling me Denzel, I think if someone else calls me it I shall go mad" I laughed, as she sniggered slightly, nodding. She patted my arm, and walked on. I turned, smiling to myself about being back behind the old walls of the school. I walked along, with a slight spring in my step, stopping now and again as teachers greeted me. Now you may very well call me vein for what I did, but when you return to your old school you wish to make a good impression, so I stopped at a mirror. I know not where it came from, I am just glad that it was there. I patted my hair, and brushed off my dress. I looked up, and smiled happily at my reflection. My golden hair was up in a slight quaff, with the rest running down in curls. My pale completion simply made my lips and eyes stand out. I had put ruby red lipstick on, with black eye shadow upon my eye lids, with black eye liner outlining them. I wore a floor length black dress, which was frilled out at the base. As I fixed my hair and sorted out my dress, I shook my head in disbelief. Why on earth had I done myself up so much? I sure I wanted to look good and make a good first impression on my students, but this was over the top. I sighed, shaking my head. I brought out my wand and pointed it at myself. My make up disappeared and my dress changed into a floor length blood red dress, which a silver out line round the neck and sleeves. My hair was slightly crimped and ran down past my shoulders and down my back. I nodded in approval, turned and walked into the Great Hall. Just at the entrance I walked right into something, which I presumed was the wall. What ever it was it sent me flying back. I looked up and looked right into the friendly face of Hagrid, the grounds keeper. Well that is what he was when I attended here. He offered me a hand up and lifted me to my feet with ease.

"Sorry bout that… Merlin's beard, Rosalie Denzel" he said, as I smiled kindly at him. I dusted off my dress.

"Hello Hagrid, long time no see" I said, smirking slightly. He chuckled nodding.

"Well, I 'spose with all your Lady duties you've no had much time ta talk ta many of your friends" I shrugged, nodding awkwardly "Still, what ever you've been doin, it's brought out the Lady in ya. Look at ya, the perfect sample of how a lady should look" I grinned widely, it was not often I was complimented twice in one day. "So you've come back to teach?" I nodded quickly, as a rush of excitement rushed through me at the very thought of it.

"Yep, I have. Enchantments. One of my favorite things in the world!" I cheered, causing him to chuckle again.

"Well, at least you're teachin somethin ya clearly enjoy, ta say the least" I laughed slightly, realizing how I must have sounded.

"So, you still the grounds keeper here?" He nodded

"And Care of Magical Creatures professor" He said, clearly proud of himself. I could not help but beam at my old friend.

"Hagrid, that is absolutely fantastic! Dumbledore could not have chosen a better man for the job!" I said, causing him to blush slightly.

"So, you still remember them old dance lessons I gave ya?" I burst out laughing, nodding.

"How could I forget them Hagrid, they were the best steps ever!" I said, laughing heartily.

"Well, I am sure that they taught ya some better ones at that Ladies school you went to" I looked at him, shocked.

"Hagrid, no steps were better then the ones you showed me. I mean the waltz? Tango? All trash compared to your steps!" he chuckled once again.

"Well, if they're so good, let's see if ya can remember them" I smirked at him. I took my hand and spun me round on the spot, causing me to fall back, as he caught me. I could not help but laugh completely loving how Hagrid was still the same old giant I had met when I had attended here. We heard someone scoff, looked up and saw Severus. He glanced at Hagrid, and glared at me. He walked past, his cloak sweeping out giving him the look of a bat. Hagrid placed me back onto my feet fully, watching Severus as he walked a look of unapproval on his face.

"Ignore him Rosa, if he says one word to ya, just ignore him. Always been miserable and always will be" He looked to me, his usual friendly smile on his face.

"Anyway, you best be going, I'll see ya at the feast" He said turning and walking out.

"Bye Hagrid" I called after. I turned and walked into Dumbledore who smiled friendly at me as he always did.

"Ah, Rosalie. I am glad to see you took up my offer" he said. I returned the smile, nodding, though I think he could clearly see I was slightly confused for he chuckled slightly. "I joke with you, of course, Rosalie. I know that once you have made a commitment, you stand by it firmly" I smiled at him kindly, appreciating the fact he had noticed one of my few good traits. Well few in my opinion at least, though I am sure Severus would agree whole heartedly. Thinking of what he must think of me brought my mind back to upon the train. He had let me sit next to him. Play with his hair, even if only for a short time he still had let me do it. Then he had knowingly, well either he knew or had forgotten, put my fingers on his lap. I am quiet sure he would not have moved his hand if I had only kept my damn fingers still. I must have shown some sign that I was thinking of Severus, because Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him even though I was not even aware that I had looked off in a daze or such. He had that knowing look in his eyes which I had seen much of when I had attended Hogwarts as a student. When ever he had spoken to me and knew that I was not being fully truthful about what I was saying he would give me that look.

"I am sure Severus will come to terms with you being in his life once more. What choice does he have, other then to quit…" I must have looked at him clearly shocked or panicked by his words, for he chuckled again shaking his head "…Though I am quiet sure that he would rather see you resign before he did" I smirked nodding. "Still, I hope you don't mind but your seat is next to Severus" I laughed slightly

"Oh, I do not mind, though I am quiet sure he does" Dumbledore smirked, nodding.

"Yes well, may I show you to you seat, since we are both heading that way?" I smiled politely and nodded. He smiled with his usual kind smile, turned and led the way, I following a couple of steps behind.

"Professor" I said, after we had walked in silence. He stopped, turning to look at me, his seemingly never fading smile looking right at me. "Why did you ask me to return here? I mean, surely there are so many other students from the past which could prove more useful for the cause then I shall ever?" Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie, I would not have asked you back if I did not think that you could help in one way or another" I sighed slightly, nodding. He patted my shoulder, and led me on. He showed me to my seat, before bowing his head and walking to his seat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blared black image. I turned to my right and smiled politely at the sneering face of Severus.

"Hello Severus" I said simply, knowing he would speak to me as little as he could. I heard him mutter something back, no doubt a greeting. After the sorting, which seemed to be one thing that I knew had not changed since I had came to Hogwarts. Well that and the marvelous food. I held back the urge to shovel it all in as quick as I could, like I used to. Still perhaps that would prove to Severus that I had not truly changed. He seemed to be the only one I spoke to almost always with my 'proper' voice, and not my normal one that I spoke to everyone else with. Maybe that was partly why he seemed to hate me so much. I treated him differently to everyone else, but what did he expect? I had tried to act civil with him, and that had ended in disaster, minus the incident which had not. After almost everyone had finished, Dumbledore rose to his feet and walked to his podium.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a dew moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices" said Dumbledore "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too" I smirked slightly at this, thinking of what those he meant had been up to in that damn Forest. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred- and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door "We have two changes in staff. Now, some of you have no doubt have noticed that we have an extra member of staff. Professor Denzel" He said, as I rose to me feet smiling kindly at the students who looked at me "Is here to teach the newest subject to be taught within these ancient walls, Enchantments." I sat back down "This shall be required to be taken by all students for the complete year, apart from those in sixth year and up, who are only required to take it for the first term, but may of course continue on for the rest of the school year." There was a round of polite and some what enthusiastic applause. "Also we are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was another round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. I presumed that a new DADA teacher was quiet common to the school. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" he broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Oh how I felt sorry for Severus having to sit next to her, luckily I was on his opposite side and so by McGonagall. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. I looked along the table and smirked as the other members of staff were not as adept to hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her fly away hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as ever I had seen it while I was at Hogwarts. I could tell that no new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. I looked out to the students and saw that many of them were smirking; this woman obviously knew much less then I did about how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched and little-girlish. Oh how glad I was that I did not have to sit in on any of her lessons, I thing I would kill myself after the first day. She cleared her throat once more and continued "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Dear heavens! She spoke even posher then I did. At least I made it sound good "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" I looked round, and completely missed any of these 'happy little faces' she saw. At least I now knew I was going to be a better teacher then someone. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Dear me, how delirious could she be? Still she saw happy little faces that no one else saw so it was not truly surprising. She cleared her throat again, and when she spoke she sounded oh so business like. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amazed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching" She paused and made a little bow to I and the rest of the staff, as we all watched her shocked still. I personally was almost dieing of boredom, and I have never been good at hiding boredom. I leaned on my hand which rested upon my elbow. My eyes hung low over my eyes, blinking hard trying to stay awake. I could tell by some of the sniggers and pointing I saw, it was amusing the students. The damn women cleared her throat again and went on with her drainingly dull speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for the sake of progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change between tradition and innovation…" For goodness's sake! This woman could talk until the world imploded! "...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited" She finally sat down. Dumbledore clapped, waking me from my slight slumber. I with the rest of the staff followed his lead, though most of us barely clapped more then twice. A few students clapped, though most did not. Probably bored to death by it, poor children.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating" He said, bowing to her "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryout will be held at the Quidditch pitch, during lunch. First Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and lastly Ravenclaw. That's all, now off to bed" there was a rush of activity, as the students rushed to get to the common rooms. Severus cleared his throat, and I looked at him smirking.

"I shall show you where your classroom is, then to your office, and lastly your quarters" he said, rising to his feet. I nodded, rolling my eyes slightly. One thing I had learnt when I had been close with Severus was never to question him. When he told you to do something you did it. Not that he would do anything if you did not, but it was better to do as he said then chance getting a very annoyed Severus, which was never good for anyone. I rose to my feet and followed after him, a few steps behind. A few moments later I began to hum slightly to myself, which of course would have to annoy him. He turned round swiftly, glaring at me as usual.

"Do you need to persist with that noise?" I rolled my eyes, stepping closer to him looking him dead in the eye.

"Severus, even if I was not humming, you would find something else to complain about" I said, chuckling slightly, flicking his hair "Since you never seem to be happy unless others are not" I said, smirking at him. He sneered at me, turned and walked on, at a faster pace then he had been a moment ago. I sighed, following him swiftly trying to keep up with him. He had often done this when we were at Hogwarts, walked swiftly in order to get away from what or who was annoying him. Still I had always, and always will, persist in following him at an equally quick pace, as I did now, much to his annoyance. I titled my head slightly, smiling quiet smugly at him. We walked down to the dungeons, which I imagined was his territory in the school. We walked through the dark dank corridors of the dungeons, until we got to a wooden door, stopping and glaring at the door with hatred which I presume was meant for me.

"This is your classroom" He said, duly "I advise you remember where it is, for I have much more important things to do then constantly re-show you where it is" I nodded understandingly, though I truly could not care what he said. If I forgot where my classroom was I could simply ask someone, who was not him of course. Before I had a chance to reach for the door handle, he turned and walked on. I sighed shrugging as I followed him to my office. He repeated what he had said outside my classroom, and then once more he took off before I had the chance to open the door. When we reached the door to my quarters, he stopped again, saying what he had at the last two doors once more. I walked to the door and opened it, turning to see him watching me. His deep dark eyes watching mine as I stood there. I smiled kindly at him, closing the door, and turning to face him, hands folded over my stomach.

"Thank you Severus, I appreciate that you most probably did not willingly agree to show me my classroom, office and quarters. It is appreciated as I said…" before I had a chance to finish, he sighed boredly, followed by him saying in his seemingly common dull tone

"Don't use your long speeches to thank me. A simple thank you would suffice; I would rather leave for my own quarters. Preferably before the morning" I chuckled slightly, steeping forward.

"Then a simple thank you, you shall receive. Thank you" I said, as he flashed a swift fake smile. Just as he was turning to leave, I found myself wrapping my arms around him, hugging him friendly. I let go, hands still on his side, as he looked at me, a bemused look in his eyes.

"It is good to see you again Severus, no matter what happened between us, it shall always be good to see after such time apart" I pecked him on the cheek, stepping away, turning and opening the door. Before I stepped in, I turned my head slightly, smirking at his slightly surprised expression. "Good night Severus, sweet dreams" I said, as I walked in.

"Like wise… Denzel" He said, as he turned and swiftly left. I sniggered slightly, shaking my head as I shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I turned round and my smirk faded. The room was practically bare. The walls were made of cold grey stones, as was the floor. There was a green and black leather couch beside the window, with a bare book case beside it. Across from that sat a plain wooded desk with a matching chair. There were two doors, one which lead to where my bed was and the other to my bathroom. I walked into my bath room, and sighed. It was plain as the room from which I had came. As was the bedroom when I walked in there. I walked into the centre of the main room, standing there hands on my hips, tutting slightly as I shook my head.

`"Oh dear, this will never do. Looks so dead and buried… What it needs is a little, life!" I said, pulling out my wand and spun round, holding it at arms length. When I stopped, I looked round the room a slightly smug smile on my face. It was much more brighter and friendly then it had been before. The bookcase's shelves were almost over flowing with books. The desk's draws were full of parchment, ink and quills. At the side sat a violin and bow in its stand. Beside this was a satin black grand piano, with music books lying on top of it. On the desk, on the left hand side, was a vase filled with silver roses. Above the desk were most of the photos from her room in the Grimmauld place, all that did not have Severus or Lily in them. Spread along the back of the desk, in a sort of pattern, were five photo's, in different coloured frames. The first one on the left, nearest the roses, was one of Lily. She smiled brightly and pulled faces, laughing slightly. The frame for it was red and gold, representing Gryffindor. Next to it was one of I and Lily. We were playing, laughing and jokily hitting each other, as we whispered and hugged each other, waving out to who ever it was taking the photo. The frame was bright green and deep blue, symbolizing our different eye colours. In the centre was the one of the three of us which had been on my bed side table in Grimmauld place. The frame was bright green, deep blue, and black, again representing our eyes. Next to it was one of me and Severus. He smiled slightly, and laughed with me as we joked with one another. He blushed slightly when photo me hugged him tightly, pecking him on the cheek. As you can probably guess, the frame was deep blue and black, same as our eye colours. At the end was one of Severus on his own, smiling slightly and waving at the camera. The frame was silver and green, representing Slytherin of course. Next to the desk sat a suitcase, which was filled with top secret files, which Dumbledore had asked me to go over for him and report back. Next to this was an old hat stand, covered in my very big and very unusual collection of hats. Across the room from this sat a Victorian styled sewing machine, which had a pull out part which was covered in my sewing and knitting things. Next to this was authentic grammar phone. Between this and the bookcase was a set of curtains, which flowed down to the floor. In the centre, on the floor, was a large rug with my family's coat of arms on it. In my bed room, the walls were covered in my Slytherin banners and such from my room at Grimmauld place. I placed my hands on my hips, smiling contently at my work. I put my wand away and dusted my hands, even though I had not done anything physically, it is just something that you find yourself doing if you think you have done a good job. An excited laugh escaped from behind the curtain. I rolled my eyes, smirking, as I made my way over to it.

"Rosalie! Come on, let me see!" An excited female voice said. I shook my head, sighing. I reached forward and pulled the cord next to it. There was an excited scream, and clapping of hands. "Oh Rosalie, its brilliant" she cheered.

"I know, it is much like my room back at the mansion is it not?" I said turning to admire my work. I heard them sigh.

"Rosalie, you can stop talking all proper around me!" They said, finishing in their impression of my voice. I burst out laughing, nodding

"Yeah, you're right. Still I don't really speak like this often, so you've got to understand why I don't realize when I don't have to use it" she sighed, and could tell that they were no doubt nodding or such.

"Is he here?" She asked "Snape? Is he here?" I turned to face them, nodding once. She sighed "Don't you think you should tell him?" I looked down, shaking my head.

"No, I don't really think that it would sit well with him. Besides I think he'd hate me more then he does all ready" I turned and walked away "I don't know. I know that if I have to, if it comes to it and only then, will I tell him" They sighed once more

"Rosalie, he doesn't hate you, he never could and I hope never will. Still you and he are so alike, its actually funny how you two seem to get each other so wound up" I laughed, shaking my head.

"I seriously don't see how we are alike, I admit we like similar things, but we're not the only people who like music, reading…"

"Rosalie, you know fine what I mean!" They said sternly. I sighed, laughing slightly

"Until I see proof of it, I will keep arguing that we are not..."

"Then I'll just have to keep arguing that you are!" They said clear amusement in their voice. I walked over to my grand piano, and sat upon the bench.

"Yes, I suppose you will. Good luck with that" I said, and before they could retort I began to play one of my favorite pieces of music, The Wizard and I from wicked, slightly sarcastic to myself and my world, but to be honest its just a damn good piece of music no matter what people say.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: ok, sorry for the long gap between my last chapter and this, I just hit a wall with it. Thanks to everyone who's read it and liked it!  
So, for the next few chapters it is going to be from Snape's PoV, starting from where I left off, and then back to when he and Rosalie saw one another again, and you get the idea. Basically it's everything to the point i left off in the last one, except from Snape's PoV. Enjoy!_

The music drifted through the dungeons, from Rosalie's room and straight to mine. How can she expect anyone to sleep when she's playing that accursed music?! I must admit, no matter how much I would deeply rather not, that it was quiet lovely. If not beautiful, but when I am sitting in my chambers, trying to relax before the day of insufferable lessons, some of which the very cause of this noise will be sitting in, which lay ahead of me, I would prefer there to be no music, what so ever. If any music of my choice, and not her damn obsessions, which defy explanation. Still I knew from the moment Dumbledore mentioned her name that she would not fail but to be nothing more then a pest to me, in every way she possibly could. If I did not think that Dumbledore knew what he was doing I would have objected to her being in my lessons. At least the plans changed slightly too where she would only sit in on my classes when she had a free period and not every lesson I had. To recall, when Dumbledore had told me that she would be at the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, I had truly thought the man had lost it. In what possible way could she be useful? Of course her position and power may prove useful, but that would be the case with any person in her position. What made her so unique that he insisted on asking her to join? He informed that he would not know if she accepted his offer unless she turned up at the meeting. In my opinion this was a step to far. Inviting her to the meeting? I failed to realize she was part of the Order; I also failed to realize what use she was to the order. Her title and power yes, of course, but Dumbledore made it quiet clear that she had something many other Lord's and Lady's of the same decree as her did not. I fail to see what yet. All I can hope for is that it is revealed soon, for if I have to spend more time then what is necessary in her presence or company, I may well go mad!

That is why I was at the window, watching for her, hoping to what ever there is above that she would decline Dumbledore's offer and not turn up. Alas she did, and I was the first thing she saw. When she saw me she smiled in what I presume with her was a polite manner. Knowing fine well that she had seen me, and deeply wanting to hide from any chance of her seeing me again, I rushed out of the room, and directly into her, almost knocking her over as I went. Damn, so close. I would have given anything to have her not see me there, or to have knocked her over when I had the chance.

"Hello Severus" She said, in a painfully put on polite voice, which forced me to stop and turn to look at her. I may dislike her, but I am not about to give her a chance to call me impolite. I raised an eyebrow at her, expecting her to at least call me Professor or sir, or even at the very last Snape, but not my first name.

"Ms Denzel" she rolled her eyes, smirking at me. In my opinion I was in the right, and yet to her I was not.

"Severus, I am not a student of yours at Hogwarts, so please do not call me by my last name in such a manner. Also, we know each other well enough for you to call me Rosalie" I could not help but sneer at her. I decided that the only way to be rid of her quicker would be to call her by her name.

"Rosalie" I said, causing her to smile kindly at me.

"See, much better. So how have you been Severus?" oh how I hated her saying my name.

"What concern of yours is it?" I asked, knowing full well that she would make up some load of rubbish to answer me back with. She never could help but to answer every question, no matter how rhetorical.

"Well, it is just that we have not spoken in such a long time, that I care to know how my old friend is" oh what a struggle it was not to laugh at this, how naive does she think me?

"Friend?" I asked, actually wanting to see how she would answer me this time.

"Well yes, I would count you as one of my oldest and dearest friends. I can understand though if you do not see me as I see you" Do not see her as the same? Has she forgotten how long it has been since we last spoke? Or perhaps even the very cause of our silence to one another? Still, she expected an answer and if it got me rid of her I would surely give her one.

Yes, well. To answer your question I am… content" I said swiftly, turning and walking away from her. Unfortunately she followed; walking quicker then she would normally to keep up with my stride.

"That is nice to hear Severus. Though it takes not a… what is the word, rocket scientist, to work out when you are lying. I can understand if you do not like me nor trust me! I have failed to stay in contact with you for some length of time. All I can do is apologies and hope that you will see past it and we can continue on as friends like we once were" I glared at her, as I walked on, only stopping once I had come to the door.

"I know the only reason you are here, Rosalie, so do not try and act like it is just to make up for your absence" I said, walking in and closing the door behind me. Well it would have closed, had Molly Weasly not caught it before it closed. She looked at me bemused, before turning back and opening the door fully. I walked to the furthest point and sat at the table, glaring at each of them as they greeted her like nothing had changed. How blind could they be? Was I the only one to see the true reason for her return, which did not include anything to do with the mission or plan? Alas it seemed so, though it was not the first time and I highly doubt it would be the last. Rosalie Denzel was nothing more then what she had been over fourteen years ago! A selfish, self absorbed, snobbish noble woman who only got close to people so that when she left them they would feel small and pathetic! Just like every other noble person. Still, at least they have the decency to admit who they truly are, unlike her! She seems completely unaware of who she really is. I know who she is, even if she doesn't, and I am highly glad of it, and glad to be rid of her! I cannot wait for her time here to be over, and then she will be out of my life once more! The sound of them laughing and joking with her was almost enough to drive me mad. She returns after years of silence, and is welcome back with open arms, while I risk my life once more and am met with glares and whispers of hatred. In what way shape or form is that fair? Still, at least now I can say once more with feeling that life isn't fair, since now someone is here to make sure of it. Potter with a new face and voice. What most annoyed me was probably when Sirius noticed her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the odd ball of Slytherin" The odd ball of Slytherin? I agree she was odd, much more then I ever was and yet she was always greeted with open arms. Something's never change I guess. I watched and listened in disgust as the two joked and played as if they were back at Hogwarts once more. I almost felt the urge to vomit when he bowed, bringing her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. When he stood to his full height, what he spoke just made the urge to regurgitate my last meal almost came unbearable, especially with what she replied.

"Well, I could have told you, though of course I would never have admitted it, that you would grow up to be a fine lady of nobility" It was well known at Hogwarts that Sirius was one of the boys who had their eye on Rosalie, but to hear him practically admit it was simply unbearable. Though, of course, she made it much worse.

"Even for a Slytherin?" What was that supposed to imply? That Slytherins were nothing more then scum which could never be described as fine ladies or gentlemen? Then to tilt her head, the damn innocent look just made me want to die then.

"Even for a Slytherin" Oh of course he would encourage her wouldn't he? He put his arm round her and led her into the room. I was desperate to leave, but did not want to give her the satisfaction of winning.

She sat next to him, hitting each other playfully, pulling faces and calling each other names. God was I the only one from our year to grow up, and realize the world is not fun and games were you can play with your best friends? Seems all too likely that I did. Sirius looked at me past Rosalie, as I glared at the two of them.

"I see Snivellus isn't too happy to see you" he remarked. She didn't look at me, pompous cow. I am quiet sure, though I am almost certain that I imagined it, that she lowered her head slightly as if ashamed or hurt or what ever. Knowing her like I do I know that I most defiantly was mistaken. Even if she did she quickly recovered and looked at Sirius.

"Sirius, surely you have grown above calling one another such silly names?" He looked at her shocked, as she gasped covering her mouth. Her tone had been quiet… formal, as if looking down at Sirius, though going by her reaction that was not her intention. Her voice and reaction was too much for the damn fool, who burst out laughing. It was clear she wanted to join him laughing, but since she felt she could not, she folded her arms in annoyance and looked away from him. This of course was pointless and after a few moments she joined in his laughing, looking as if they may well fall on the ground from the amount they were laughing. Until Dumbledore entered the room. She stopped first, nudging Sirius like they were a pair of school children who did not want to get caught speaking when the teacher was. The rest of the Order followed Dumbledore into the room, taking seats at the empty places at the table. Once all were seated the meeting began.

"Thank you all for coming on rather short notice" Dumbledore said "I know it is hard for some of us to sit here for the first time in many years, but the situation has gotten to a point where I feel it is necessary for the order to be reunited. Now, for the actual purpose for this meeting. As most of you can see we are fortunate to be joined by Rosalie Denzel who was of course one of the original order. She shall be returning to Hogwarts for the new term, taking up the position of the first, enchantments professor, of Hogwarts. Of course this will be after has a few lessons in teaching. Severus I will require to do this" at hearing my name I could tell that Rosalie had turned to look at me. I kept my eyes on Dumbledore, much I hope to her dismay. The expression I bore was once of surprise, although I already knew, and unease. "Now, I know that at least one of you shall protest, but if I did not think it was required then I would not ask for it." He looked at us, first at me. I simply nodded, knowing what he said was true, then to Rosalie, who I presume nodded also. I glared at her, searching her face for any sign of disgust or some sort of emotion which was similar to the ones which I felt as I sat there. She simply smiled kindly back at me. How I hate that smile. One thing I knew, though of course would never admit it, was that this experience was going to be… interesting, to say the very least

After the meeting I silently followed Rosalie as she walked round the building, walking with her completely undetected by her. She walked up the stairs, looking at house elf heads on the walls. Even I must admit that they were quiet… unusual to say the very least. I looked at her, as her eyes fell upon the curtain which hid and kept quiet Mrs. Black. I could not believe what I was seeing; she was reaching forward to touch it. Knowing what this would do, I reached forward, stopping her hands before they could reach and disturb the curtains.

"I strongly advise against you touching that, Denzel" she rolled her eyes, smirking at me as if I had told a joke or such.

Almost Severus, except that is my last name. Rosalie? You do remember that do you not?" She said a playful smile on her lips. I sighed in irritation. She never did take anything seriously.

"You are so much like Black the face that you fail to realise it is quiet humorous" she looked at me amused and surprised at the same time, the smile not leaving her lips. Damn.

"Calm your self Severus, I am messing with you! Like I used to remember? Besides, I think we should start talk more civilly since we shall be working together!" she said brightly, so much so that I believed she even surprised herself as well as me. I raised an eyebrow at her again, bemused by her words. She cleared her throat.

"Well, until Dumbledore says I am ready enough to teach a class on my own" this was before the plan had been changed for the better.

"On your own?" I asked, quiet surprised by how confident she sounded at her own abilities. She simple nodded.

"Oh I meant when I actually start teaching and not sitting in your lessons" she said, laughing ever so slightly ". "Still, if we do not speak between now and the beginning of term, I sincerely hope you have a wonderful summer!" she said smiling politely at me. "Though, not to change the subject, but why would you advise against me touching the curtains?" I sighed and could not help but roll my eyes at how dim witted she was.

"Mrs Black portrait is behind it, and if you touch it the old bat will go off again" she looked at me, then to her wrist for some reason which I was oblivious to.

"I see, err…" I looked down at my wrist "Severus? Your hand is still on my wrist" she said, her eyes returning to mine from her wrist. I looked at her wrist, which I now realised was no longer near the painting but at her side, then back at her. She smiled kindly at me, as I looked back with no emotion. I swiftly pulled back my hand back to my side.

"Well, I will be continuing looking round the old place, until next time Severus" she said, walking off her fingers running against the wall. I rolled my eyes and walked back down the stairs. My mind began to rush with memories of the times I had spent with the insolent girl. Well before she had became so insolent and obnoxious that I could not stand her. As the memories came back, I stopped suddenly, shaking my head in disbelief. We had used to do everything together, before the years of silence. I must admit that, when I was younger, I used to be amazed by her home. As she was mine I suppose. Her mansion was so large and well… that was basically it, other then the fact that every room I saw was filled with something, which just showed how spoilt she was. I don't know what amazed her about my home. It was small and an absolute tip, even though she would argue that it was cosy. I found myself sniggering slightly as I remembered when I first mentioned that I lived in a house, the trouble she had pronouncing it. Her parents were quiet nice, and seemed to think the world of me, unlike my own. I am not sure what my parents thought of her, though I am sure father liked her more then he did me. Not that I am truly concerned. It wasn't who she was he liked; it was her title and what she wanted to do. Leave the magic world behind and go on to the stage. Though she barely saw him, as she took what I said of his hatred of magic to heart and did her best not to be seen by him, though any time he did he was forcibly pleasant and kind. The stupid girl actually fell for it, and acted in a way she never did round me. Almost Victorian, lady like and only speaking when spoken to. It was quiet disgusting to see her do such an act. We had met at primary school. I am still surprised to this day that she was made to attend a public school, since no way did she chose to. We were as opposite to one another as we are now. I was the poor underprivileged boy who everyone, including the teachers, avoided every time and way they could. She was, and still is, the pampered pompous little princess who everyone loved and adored. Being in position I was you see how the world is sorted into their groups by the world and society. Obviously we were not meant to speak to each other, never mind be friends at that. I only wish she had followed the way which was set out for her, and then I would never have the misfortune of being spoken to by her. She would have, like everyone else, avoided me in anyway she could. How much better my life would have been if I didn't have her to do everything with. I can still remember to this day how the first conversation between us went


	11. Chapter 11

It was the end of school for the week. I had stayed back until almost everyone had gone. The people I passed sneered and called names after me. I glared back at them, but said nothing. I rushed out to the small piece of grass which sat at the front of the school. I could hear her and her friends laughing and talking as they walked each other to their parents. As her friends past me they called names at me, and to little surprise their parents did nothing, though I am quiet sure some of them were dieing to join in. I heard someone approach me from behind till they stood at my side, their shadow casting over me.

"Hello Snape" A voice said politely to me. Not recognising the voice, I glanced up right into the face of Rosalie; I looked back down at the ground.

"Come to torment me as well?" I asked her with no emotion in my voice.

"No, I just saw you sitting on your own and…" the first time I heard her speak of her fake kindness.

"Well, maybe I wanted to be alone!" I said back, making it quiet obvious that I was annoyed at being disturbed, especially by the likes of her.

"You want to be alone? Why? Being on your owns no fun!" she said sitting next to me, I scoffed at what she said, turning away from her.

"Like you know! You have loads of friends here, and probably at your house too!" oh how I hated the way she faked everything she said to me.

"You think I have loads of friends here and at home?" I sighed in irritation, her act was getting old fast.

"Yeah, you would have to be blind not to see it! I know you only asked that so I would boost your own ego!" I am sure I heard her snigger slightly. I fail to see what was amusing, I was telling her the truth and that is never amusing.

"Well, call me blind. Because as far as I can see, I have none. No real friends" I mentally sighed, what an act. After a few moments of silence she spoke again.

"Snape, do you really think that if I wasn't the daughter of a Lord and Lady Denzel that any of them would even look at me?" I shrugged, damn she had gotten me. Even within the first few moments she had caught me out with the truth, like I was trying to do with her.

"I guess not, no… But you have a mum and dad who adore you, and loads of brothers and sisters!" I let myself in for what was to come next, another piece of acting from the script that is her life.

"A mum and dad who adore me? I guess my father does, naturally I mean. As for my mother, she only loves me because I will carry on the name. As for sisters or brothers, I am the only one. Mother once was going to have twins, but after going to the hospital for a scan, she mysteriously had a 'miscarriage'. She doesn't know that I know what she did, but she knows father does" there was a silence, that some would call awkward. It wasn't, I was just thinking of something to say. She had practically told me that she thought her mother was a killer. They may not have been born, but they were as good as for her or so it seemed.

"I'm sorry" I said, which I was. The fact that she knew how heartless a mother could be, and apparently her father wasn't much better. It seemed quiet like my life, except in reverse, and the fact that it really wasn't of course.

"It's not really surprising; it's just something moth does to make like 'easier; I know what that means though, at least about my siblings I lost. She thinks she has stopped the family being town apart when it comes to naming the heir… Lucky me I guess… what about you?" I wasn't quiet sure what she meant, but I just a guess that she meant did I have any siblings or such.

"Only child as well. Lucky me"

"What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking of course" the sound of actual concern or something in her voice. I looked up at her; right into those big blue orbs she called eyes. I smiled genuinely at her, since that was the only part of the whole convocation which I believe she was being true. She smiled back at me, which I admit was nice to see. Though my smile went as I thought of what I was going to tell her.

"My dad… he hits my mum… and me… A lot" her smile immediately went, and the look of concern or what ever it was came back but much stronger.

"I see I'm sorry" was all that she said, and just looking at her I knew that I had surprised her and that she actually was concerned for me.

"Yeah, well. Promise me you won't tell anyone?" I said the real test. She sighed as if she was going to argue, she looked me in the eye. I don't know what she saw, but what ever it was changed her mind. She smiled in away which I presume was meant to show that she understood why I had asked her not to tell anyone.

"If that's what you want me to do, then no one else will ever know" she said, placing a hand on my knee "I promise" I smiled slightly at her "You wanna know what I think, Snape?" I raised an eyebrow at her, bemused at why she was still calling me by my last name and being nice when she did? Though slightly confused I nodded anyway. "I think we should be friends" she turned round to face me fully, hand reached out. ""Rosalie Denzel" I looked between her and her hand, cautiously.

"Why would you want to be friends with me?" I asked, honestly not sure why she would want to.

"Well, you're the only person in this dump who sees me for me and not my title, and I think that's the kind of person I want to be my friend" I went to object, but when I thought about it I guess she was right. All the people she hung out with only wanted to say they were friends with the daughter of nobility. I nodded, taking her hand in mine and shaking it.

"Severus Snape" We took back our hands, smiling at each other, though she smiled brightly were as I just about smiled.

"So, Severus, where do you wanna go after this place? I know exactly where I am going!" she said enthusiastically, I rolled my eyes, mentally shaking my head in disbelief.

"Where? Ladies school?" she looked at me bemused, but must have noticed I was smiling ever so slightly, causing her to burst out laughing.

"My mother wishes! No. If I told you, you'd think I was mad" now this surprised me slightly, she cared what I thought of her? Well I guess she would since we were friends.

"Why would I? Even if I did, who am I going to tell?" she looked at me, smirking slightly. Well it was the truth, who would I tell? My friends? Not unless more materialised suddenly.

"I am going to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry; though you probably think I am a nutcase" I looked at her shocked and amazed at what she had told me.

"You're a witch!" I cried leaping to my feet. She sighed, getting to her feet.

"Yep, seventeenth generation pure blood" she said, clearly proud of it no matter how much she would deny it.

"I'm a half blood!" I said, just as proudly as she had. "I'm going to Hogwarts too!" I said pointing my thumb at myself. She looked at me impressed, smiling slightly.

"On which side? Mother or father?" she asked, clearly interested.

"Mother, that's why father hits us, he hates magic… which house do want to be sorted into?" I asked, quickly getting off the subject of my father. She looked at me as if I had asked the most obvious question ever.

"Slytherin of course, my whole family have been Gryffindors, and that's just dull and boring! Who needs to be brave and brainless, when you can be cunning and persuasive?" I couldn't help laugh as I nodded. She had just said exactly what I thought about it, minus the part about her family being in Gryffindor.

"Exactly! Goody, goody Gryffindor just sounds so boring. Sneaky Slytherin is greater!" I cheered.

By the time her father finally arrived to pick her up, a few hours later, we had began chasing each other with sticks, duelling with spells that we knew or had heard of. At the end of that night I had my first friend, and practically another family who loved and adored me.


	12. Chapter 12

As I walked down the stairs, I realised that I was smiling to myself as the memory played over in my head. After realising that I was actually smiling outwardly, I immediately stopped. I admit that when we were friends, she had been quiet charming. Minus the fact that she had almost all of the Mauders wrapped around her little finger, Potter, Lupin and Black all adored her. Only Wormtail hated her, probably because she took the Mauders attention away from him. Still she had almost every boy in Hogwarts fulfilling her every wish. It is quiet amusing at the fact that she only had to look at them with 'that' look. The big eyes, pouting lips, the whole thing and they were lining up to do what ever she asked. Of course, I was the only one who didn't fall for her little trick, though she did try it a few times, she simply could not stand the idea of me beating her at her own game. Some things never change. She, I and Lily had been what some would call the Golden Trio for our time there, even though Rosa and I were in Slytherin and Lily Gryffindor. What is quiet annoying is that people spoke badly of me to Lily but never Rosa, if they ever spoke of her it was always to say how lucky Lily was to have her as a friend, even for a Slytherin. That became a phrase greatly associated with Rosa within the other houses, '(Something positive), for a Slytherin'. As if being a Slytherin was a bad thing, a curse none the less. Still did Rosa try and stop it? No, of course not. Why would the girl want people not to speak well of her, and think that being in the 'wrong house' was her only flaw. Ha, how blind people can be. Still I had thought that Lily and Rosa would not get on. I was the one who had introduced them, reluctantly.

"So, Severus, what are you doing for the holidays?" she asked, lying on her back on a field not far from her home. We had been friends for about three years, and her life had changed greatly because of it. Her 'friends' had left her alone, not wanting to be seen with me. Not that she cared, nor did I. Less hassle for us both to deal with. She had me; and didn't seem to really need anyone else as far as she was concerned. She had often said when we had spoken of it that 'one best friend in the world was plenty for me'. It was rather touching to be refereed to as her 'best friend in the world' and that she didn't need anyone else, even if she turned out to be a little spoilt brat.

"Probably the same as last year" I said sighing as I lay next to her.

And the year before that?" she asked jokily. I sniggered, nodding. She was right; all I did all summer was hang out with her, other wise nothing. "That must be kind of dull? Doing basically nothing all summer" she really didn't realize how luck she was.

"Yeah, it is but… What else can I do? I mean I've got no where to go, and I only stay over at yours now and again…" she sat up suddenly, grinning widely.

"I've got it! You can come away with us! You can come travel with us for the holidays!" she cheered, as I looked at her bemused. She really did come up with such random ideas.

"What?" was all that I could say, I mean she had just suddenly invited me to come on her family's annual trip?

"Yeah, you can come away with us! It'll be fun! We celebrate all day long, sing and dance. Tell stories and… Oh come on Severus, it'll be great!" I had to ask the obvious question

"What if your mum doesn't let me?" I said, sitting up, pulling my knees to my chest. She lifted an eyebrow at me, smirking.

"Why wouldn't she? She adores you! So does father! You're like the son they never had! I think they'd love you to come as much as I would!" I looked right at her, clearly unsure

"You really want me to come with you that bad?" she sighed, rolling my eyes, beaming at me.

"Yeah! Course I do! You're my best friend ever, why wouldn't I want you to come with me?!" I looked away, not sure what to say after that. I knew her family adored me, they made that quiet obvious every time I stayed over, my every want was fulfilled no matter what. Now it was a case of would my family let me go? I knew what father would say, but her mother could be oh so convincing and persuasive so that was that problem solved. Next problem was… Nothing! I could go. I turned me, beaming brightly at her, catching her off guard as I cheered.

"Of course I will! I'd love to come with your family! They like my own, except…"

"Mine?" she said, smirking at me. I nodded embarrassed slightly. She wrapped her arm round me, pulling me into a half hug. "Don't worry Severus; I am sure they feel exactly the same about you!" I shook my head, she could be so blind.

"It's not that, it's just… You said I am your best friend… ever" I said, pulling out of her grip

"Yeah, cause you are! Have been for the past three years why would that change?"

"Cause… you're mine as well, but I have another one…" I turned away from her; slightly ashamed of myself, though I have no idea why I was or should have been

"Cool!" she said, clearly surprising me, since I swooped round looking at her, my face only showing that expression. She moved closer to me "Who is it? Does she go to our school?" I looked at her bemused, causing her to snigger "Yeah, stupid question I know… So who is it? What's their name?"

"Lily Evans" I said simply. The most beautiful name there ever was. She nodded, smirking

"Lily? Nice name, what she like?"

"Amazing" I said suddenly breathless, looking out at nothing. I could tell she had leaned in trying to see what I was looking at. She looked at him, smirking slightly.

"My, my. Severus. I think someone's got a little crush on Evans" She said, knocking me jokily. I sighed, shrugging. "So, where does she live?"

"Not sure, I met her at the park"

"Well, why don't we go there and see if she's there again" she said getting up, dusting herself off. I looked at me, unsure. She offered me a hand, which I took and she pulled me onto my feet. "Come on… tag, you're it!" she called, running ahead. She stopped, turning to look at me. It took a few moments for me to catch on, before I smirked running after her, as she turned and ran in the direction of the park.

At the end of that day I had the two greatest best friends I could have ever asked for. Lily, Rosa and I. The three friends, who helped each other with everything. So I did not have Lily to my self, but I had another friend to share the best and worst times with. The days after that seemed to only grew brighter and brighter.


	13. Chapter 13

Molly Weasly walked out of the kitchen, and almost right in to me. What is it about women walking into me? Fortunately she stopped a few steps before, and looked up at me, her usual kind look upon her face.

"Severus, would you mind going to get Rosalie for me? Dinners almost ready, if you are staying that is" I sighed, nodding. She smiled vaguely before turning and walking back in. I walked to the bottom of the stairs, and called up.

"Denzel, I advise you begin making your way down if you plan on having a meal here" There was no reply "Denzel, are you even listening to me!" No reply again. I sighed in irritation, and then it struck me. Rosalie had been upstairs quiet some time, more time then was necessary to look at every room in the building. I made my way up stairs, calling her name, annoyance growing each time I was required to. When I reached the top of the stairs, I walked along the corridor, merely scanning the inside of each room for her. My vague looking almost caused me to walk right past the room she was in. I back stepped and could not but smile the tiniest bit at what I saw. Rosalie was curled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully. I walked in and froze as the floor board squeaked loudly. I glared at it, and looked up to see that she hadn't even stirred. She always had been excruciatingly lazy. I sighed, letting go of a breath I had not realized I was holding. I walked in, something moved above me and I looked up swiftly to see what it was only to come face to face with the ceiling, which was covered in photos. Lucius and Narcissa were in one at the Yule ball, standing proudly next to one another in their fine and expensive robes. Bellatrix and Rosalie were in another, posing jokily for the camera, their hair and dresses almost identical, except for the fact that Rosa's hair was blonde and hers was black, also Rosa's dress fanned out at the bottom opposite to Bellatrix's. Xenophilius Lovegood stood in one, his shoulder length white candy floss like hair still the same as I last saw him, a look of surprise on his face which turned into a smirk. One of the Mauders, James, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew, all laughing and messing around. I couldn't help but sneer at this one, but the one next to it was much worse. Another one of the Mauders, except with Rosalie in the centre. James and Sirius were messing with her hair and dress, Lupin smiling kindly as he always did at her. As for Peter, well it was clear as anything that he was not happy that the Mauders treated her, a Slytherin and an odd one at that, with such love and acceptance. I shook my head in disbelief and disgust, turning to glare at her. Only to come face to face with her sleeping face. I had not forgotten she was asleep, I just expected some reaction from the hatred I looked at her with. It seems that I was answered, with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed. I looked at her, making sure that I hadn't disturbed her, which I of course hadn't. Then I remembered the reason I had came up here.

"Wake up, you lazy girl!" I said, lifting my hand to shove her. When something else moved out the corner of my eye. I turned and lowered my hand. I leaned forward picking up the frame, which held the photo which had stopped me. In it was Lily, Rosalie and I. Rosalie was on my left and Lily on my right, both of them laughing, and hugging me, as I blushed slightly, especially when they kissed me on the cheek. I sighed, looking from the photo to her. I noticed that her small smile I had seen before was gone. I couldn't help but smirk slightly, leaning back to place the photo back. I began to stroke her cheek gently.

"You always knew how to confuse a man, without even realizing it" I said to her sleeping form. She breathed in deeply as my fingers ran down her cheek. She smiled slightly, her eyes slowly opening. Realizing that someone was there, she quickly closed her eyes, acting like she had not woken. I sniggered slightly 'I am not that blind' I though to myself as I leaned forward laying a kiss on her cheek, my hair falling upon her face. I rose to my feet and rushed out the room, and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I sipped to the side, out of view if she was to look down, but where I was able to look up. Sure enough the curious girl was looking down, searching for any sign of life. Molly walked out and spotted me. She went to say something but I simply glared at her, causing her to chuckle slightly. The woman no doubt thought that we had had an argument.

"Rosalie, dinners out if you want any!" she called up, giving me an amused look as she turned and walked back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed her in, taking a seat at the table. Rosalie soon walked in, and scanned the full table. Molly pulled a chair next to me, no doubt wanting us to make up after the argument we had not even had. She sat down, looking at me as I sneered at her. Why was I always the one who got sat next to the person he would rather kill then speak to? She smiled politely as everyone began to eat. As the meal went on the others talked among them selves, while I and Rosalie sat side by side, not uttering a word. Why would I want to speak to the damn woman, since she didn't seem all too eager to?

"So, Rosalie" Lupin asked, she looked up at him "I have to ask, what is it like being a lady of nobility?" dear god, how boring his life must be to 'have' to ask such a question. If I was to ask her something, it would be why she was really here and when was she leaving, not what it like is to be a lady of nobility.

"Well, to be honest Remus, it is absolutely boring! I promise you there is no life duller then one of a Lady who shall one day inherits some damn title, which she does not even want! All those lessons, constant nagging and moaning. You cannot step out of line once within out getting your ear bitten off! Other then that, quiet nice really" she said, the last part causing Black to snigger.

"Of course, being pampered and waited on hand on foot must be a complete nuisance for you" I said, speaking exactly what I thought, as I always did. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Severus, I think you have gotten royalty and nobility mixed up. Either that or my mother is so stingy she wont let me bask in the fun of being a noble!" she said, laughing slightly. "But if truth be told, I try and get away from the place as often as I can. Even if it means going into hiding for a bit. If it means I am free for a few good days or weeks, then it is certainly worth it" dear heavens, she was even worse then I had thought, and she was openly admitting it, and still I was the only one to realize what she was doing

"Hiding? You hide from your own family? From responsibility? How very like you Rosalie, to hide from anything that you deem to difficult for you" it seems I was the only one who saw it this way.

"Now Severus, I am sure Rosalie has her reasons. Besides from the sound of it, it is quiet tiring, and if she is not given some time to her self, then she must find some" Remus said, defending her, as he always did. As they always did. Most of the Mauders, except Peter who could not stand the very sight of her, treated her like their little sister. Always playing and joking with her, leaping to my defense when ever I needed it, when they weren't making my life a living hell. She smiled gratefully at him, taking a sip from her glass.

"Severus, if I may say something to you…" she said, as I interrupted her

"You are bound to anyway, so what use would it be for me to say no" I looked at him, smirking slightly.

"We are to be working together in Hogwarts, so I believe that bringing up old things is not very advisable at this time" heavens, using the mission as a reason why I should change my ways, such a surprise.

"She's right Severus" Arthur said, piping up. "You two are going to have to get along, as much as necessary for you to be work colleagues. You can sneer all you like Severus, but Dumbledore has asked it of both of you. I am quiet sure Rosalie is willing to put it to a side, so why not you?" I opened my mouth to reply but Rosalie jumped in first.

"Thank you Arthur, but Severus has a right to hold a grudge or such against me. Besides its cause is mostly my fault…" she said. Oh how very noble, taking responsibility for the first time in her whole like.

"But not completely, Rosa. So since you are willing to admit that you are wrong, and no doubt sorry for it, I just don't see why Severus cannot do the same!"

"Arthur, please. If he does not wish to, then he does not have to. I shall not hold it against him. As long as it does not interfere with the missions ahead, I could not really care less how he feels towards me" I glared at her, a look of hatred and disgust coating my face.

"I am very appreciative that you have admitted that Rosalie, for I feel exactly the same towards you. Keep your apologies, for you are simply wasting your breath" I said, rising to my feet. "I am leaving now, to prepare for the new term. I shall no doubt see you there Rosalie" She nodded, not looking at me. I turned and left, slamming the door hard behind me. The nerve of that woman. She thinks so highly of herself! At least she isn't hiding it, which is quiet the improvement for her. I stood outside the building, breathing deeply. She was the only woman I knew who could infuriate me so much without even realizing. Hearing the door open behind me, I whipped out my wand and apparated my self to my home in Spinners end.


	14. Chapter 14

In a pulse of pure furry I wrecked the whole of my home. Books, smashed glasses, bottles, torn pieces of work and furniture lay strewed around me. I marched into my room, and slammed the door hard behind me, sliding down it till I sat on the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest, and layed my chin on them. Something out of the corner of my caught my attention, I turned and sighed. Looking back at me was a drawing I had done of Rosalie not long ago, when I had been extremely bored. Well that's not quiet true. I had been extremely bored but that wasn't the only reason I had drawn it. It had been a couple of weeks after Dumbledore had told me she may be coming to the meeting. For some reason he had told me she looked almost identical to the last time I had seen her, except slightly taller, with longer hair, a slimmer figure and a slightly more mature face. So I had decided to draw her, just to imagine what a slightly more mature looking Rosalie looked like. I did a whole body drawing and one of only her head and the tips of her shoulders. I was almost dead on, except for the eyes. I had drawn them without the sparkle they had had the last time I saw her, thinking that it had faded to nothing over time. I had seen tonight that the eyes still held that sparkle as clear as they had the last time I saw her. I rose to my feet, and got changed into my grey night shirt. I was about to climb into bed, but just before I did I walked over to the drawing of her head and shoulders. I knelt down and picked it up, smiling slightly at it. I walked back to my bed, placing the drawing on the side table, leaning it against the lamp, so it seemed she was looking right at me. I lay my head on the pillow, looking right at it. I sighed, shaking my head slightly. I hadn't been this confused in years, and yet here I was. Not sure what to do. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

As I slept my mind went back years, to the Yule ball. When we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts. I stood next to Lily, in my best robes which were quiet similar to the ones I had worn at last years Yule ball, except the collar was slightly more frilled, and the evening jacket was sparkling blue and was open. So it was more the inner part was similar to my robes from last years Yule ball. Lily wore the most beautiful violet dress I had ever seen. As we stood there, looking for Rosalie, I couldn't take my eyes off Lily. She always looked beautiful, but in that dress with her hair up, she challanged the beauty of even the girls from Beauxbatons.

"Oh Sev, I can't see her! Did she say who she coming with?" Lily asked me, starting to worry about our absent friend. I smiled kindly at her

"No, she didn't. I think she was coming on her own. She told me to go ahead to meet you, and that she'd be here as soon as she was done. Don't worry Lily, she'll be here" Lily sighed nodding.

"You're right Sev" She chuckled slightly "She's probably waiting to make a grand entrance! You know what she's like!" I laughed slightly, nodding. She always loved to make her self known to those in the room. Lily then gasped, grabbing my arm tightly causing me to flinch slightly. She squealed happily, waving madly at someone I was yet to see. I looked, searching for a familiar face. That's when my eyes lay upon her. Rosalie. Those who saw her parted to form a space down the centre from the door. She wore a crystal white ball gown. The sleeves were puffy at the top, but ran down so they were tight to her arms. The lower part of her dress fanned out. The top half and sleeves had a pattern with golden thread or such on it. Her hair was curled, and up slightly. She wore a necklace which looked similar to the pattern on her dress. She looked to the left and right of her, a look of confusion and bemusement as the people began to bow. She looked to us, smirking slightly, lifting her shoulders. Lily chuckled, and walked forward, dragging me with her.

"Rosalie! You look beautiful!" Lily said, hugging Rosalie tightly, who smirked.

"Me? Lil, you look absolutely stunning! Violet is defiantly your colour! I am almost certain that Severus would agree" the two turned to look at me, I couldn't think of anything to say so simply nodded. The two were about to speak when the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat interrupted them. Lily and I looked past Rosalie and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Rosalie spun round and smiled brightly at him. He wore his expensive black and white dress robes.

"Hello Lucius, you look very nice" she said, as I watched his eyes wash over her, a smirk appearing on his lips. He bowed down, lifting her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Good evening Rosalie, and you look absolutely… gorgeous to say the least" She lifted her shoulders up, smirking embarrassedly. This girl truly was the most stupid thing ever to grace the planet. He stood to his full height, looking between me and Lily, smugly. "Hello Snape, Evans" I and Lily both nodded in reply. This man could be so pompous when he wanted to be, how the two never ended up together is still a puzzle to me.

"So, where is Narcissa, Lucius? I would have thought you two would be among the first to dance" Rosalie said, brightly. Lucius sniggered, looking down at her hand in his. He sighed looking away, shaking his head slightly.

"Unfortunately Narcissa is occupied with her fellow schoolmates, so I am left without a dance partner, and I was wondering if you would care to?" it was a struggle not to sneer at this, and yet she seemed to swallow it all up. She nodded quickly and excitedly. He linked arms with her and steered her onto the floor. Lily and I soon followed, although shamefully I kept my eyes upon Rosalie the whole time, though fortunately Lily didn't seem to notice. After the dance I and Lily made our way over to her as the two bowed to each other, and Malfoy did something I just wanted to kill him for. As he turned and walked away and slapped her on the backside. She turned and glowered at him as she rushed over to us, clearly annoyed at what he had just done. She sighed shaking his head.

"I always forget what that idiot is like! I pity Narcissa if they ever get married and have a kid, he'll be exactly like him!" She said, running her hair through her fingers roughly "Next time, if I go all brainwashed, stop me please" She said, looking at us clearly ashamed. Lily laughed slightly, and we both nodded.

"At least you know better for next time" she said, hugging her friendly. I simply shook her head. She said this every single time Lucius messed up after the two had done something ever so sweet and romantic. She went back to him every single time he spoke to her or asked her to do something.

"Lily, you say that almost every single time she goes to him and ends up regretting it"

"Look who's talking Severus, every time I do you watch my every move" Rosalie said, crossing her arms across her front. Oh how I hated her when she knew what to say to catch me out. She smirked and burst out laughing. "Oh Severus, you know I'm, only joking" she said punching me in the shoulder playfully.

"Excuse me, could I have your attention please" a voice echoed through the hall. We turned and saw Professor McGonagall on the stage. "I have an announcement to make, a first in the history of our great school. Please welcome for the first time, The Goblin King" The whole room cheered, with Rosalie being the loudest out of them all, much to my and Lily's surprise. We looked to the stage, and saw a man with pale blonde hair, which was fanned up and frizzed out. He wore a white top, with sleeves which puffed out but closed to his wrists. He wore a tight black waist coat, with tights like pants which lead down into his boots.

"Hello Hogwarts and your special guests. We're The Goblin King, so how are you this even…" He looked right at us and froze, a smirk appearing on his lips. "How are you this evening?" The room cheered wildly "Brilliant. My first song is for my darling little niece who's right here" he pointed right at us, as a light shone on us "Rosalie Denzel". She waved at him; I looked and saw he was waving back. "I first played this when she was just a little girl, and since then it's been her song. I think she may well kill me for this, but it's worth it to see her face" when the music began to play, I watched Rosalie's face turn bright red, and she looked down smirking. That's when I saw something I have never seen since. Rosalie slowly began to lift into the air. She looked round shocked, as she reached for her wand. I and Lily looked from her to the stage and saw that her uncle had his hand out, and was slowly lifting it at the same rate she was raising into the air. She zoomed forward and almost went flying went through. Until she swung her arms to the side, she froze in mid air, much to everyone including her Uncle's surprise. She lowered her arms slowly and landed gently next to him. She looked round, turning to look at her Uncle who was clearly as shocked as the rest of us. She gestured with her head knowingly. She dusted her dress off, as if what had just occurred had not.

"Well, are you going to continue, or are you just going to stare at me till sunrise?" She asked, causing everyone to laugh, even me. He smirked, turned and gestured to his band who knew what to do. He put his arm round her shoulder and led her round off the back of the stage. For the next few minutes the band continued on playing, as people danced and cheered, while I and Lily sat at the side, talking and laughing at anything.

"I am going out for some air for a minute, I'll be right back" I said, rising to my feet and walking out. Once out I leaned against one of the pillars, my mind running with different thoughts. It was now that I heard voices. They were soft and gentle. I slipped round, where I could see them but could remain unseen by them. I saw Rosalie and her uncle, speaking kindly to one another.

"So, was that the famous Severus and Lily you were with?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Yeah, that's them" he shrugged, looking at his nails.

"They look… nice. Lily more then Severus though" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. He shrugged "I am just speaking my mind. So he's the one who's in Slytherin with you?" She nodded, still looking at him unimpressed. "Well, he does look like a Slytherin"

"What the heck does a Slytherin look like? If anything I always thought snake skin, fangs and a snake tongue… Severus, last time I checked is kinda lacking in the whole snake look. In fact, I think he's kinda… nice looking" she said, turning away from him. He sniggered, shaking his head slightly.

"Annalise Loitea Destler Denzel; am I getting the idea that you like him more then just a friend?" She turned to face him, her eyes flaring full of anger, which even gave me chills. It clearly had a similar effect on her uncle. "Rosalie, Loitea Destler Denzel, I mean" She sighed, the look had faded, replaced by a smirk. She shrugged

"I am not saying a word about that; I simply implied he isn't as you implied a not pleasant looking man. Because he is"

"Yeah, well I'd love to argue with you for the whole night, but I've got a band to sing with" he stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, causing a similar feeling to that I had felt when Lucius had danced with her. What increased it was when he leant down and pecked her on the cheek, whispering something into her ear. She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"We'll see" He sniggered, turned and walked back into the school. I walked out, casually to make sure it wasn't too obvious that I had been there as long as I had. She looked up and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Severus, what are you doing out here?" I shrugged, causing her to laugh slightly. She walked right up to me and linked arms with me. "Come on, Lily will be wondering were we've got to" she said, as we walked into the school. After a few minutes of more joking and laughing between the three of us. When the music stopped suddenly, causing the whole building to turn and look towards the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have one last song before I go. One which I would like only two people to dance. My darling niece" A light hit Rosalie, who looked to us and back out, as she walked out to the centre of the floor. "And Severus Snape" A light hit me. I looked round, to Lily then to Rosalie. She was clearly as surprised as I was. I felt someone pushing me forwards. I took their hint, and walked right to Rosalie. "Ladies and gentlemen, this song is called as the worlds fall down" He said, as music began to play. I and Rosalie looked to one another, as she lifted her shoulders up, grinning at me. I bowed politely, and she curtsied back at me. We walked closer, and I placed my hand on her waist, as she placed a hand on the top of my arm. We took each others other hand in one another's hand and began to dance slightly. As the song went on, we found ourselves getting closer and closer, not taking our eyes away from the others. Our faces drew closer and closer, till our lips were so close they were almost touching, as the space in-between decreased…


	15. Chapter 15

I was rudely awoken, and not a minute too soon in my opinion, by the sound of someone tapping at the glass part of the door of my compartment. I sighed and turned to see a group of students standing on the other side, all with a worried look on their faces. I rose to my feet and walked to the door, opening it in one swift moment.

"Yes, Ms Everglot?" I asked the girl who stood at the front, as she began to grow quiet pale. She cleared her throat nervously, fiddling with a piece of parchment in her hands.

"P... P…. Professor… I have…An erm note from…" she was growing quiet irritable and yet amusing at the same time. Fortunately for her she was more irritating then amusing.

"Ms Everglot, not that I don't find your stammering highly entertaining, I would prefer not to be waiting till we arrive to know what you want" I said as I reached forward and snatched the note from her shaking hands. Unrolling it I quickly read over it.

_Severus_

_I am sorry to ask this but there are few compartments and seats for all the students, and the pathway is getting dangerously full. I there fore am forced to ask that you allow the students use your compartment. I am quiet sure that Miss Denzel has enough room in hers for you both._

_Regards and thanks_

_Albus_

I sighed irritated. How Dumbledore even knew of the over crowding on the train circumstances and why he suggests I go and ask Denzel if she wouldn't mind sharing her compartment with me, I shall never know. Alas I did not want to gain the blame of the students being stupid enough to get them selves hurt. I lowered the note and looked at the young Ravenclaw who stood before me, who had begun to shake.

"It seems that Professor Dumbledore wishes for me to allow you to use my quarters for the remainder of the journey. I of course will oblige, but do no think that it shall happen every year. Am I making my self perfectly clear, Ms Everglot?" She nodded her head quickly, clearly wanting nothing more then to be out of my presence. I sneered at her, as I walked past. The students all pushed themselves to the side as I passed them. Fortunately Denzel's compartment was not far from my own. As I neared it the crowds began to get thinner and thinner. Just ahead of me was her compartment, which was surrounded by many male students, all shoving each other to get a look at her. The girl always got every ones attention, even when she wasn't doing anything. I cleared my throat and all the boys faces looked up at me, fear and shock on each one.

"I do not think that Professor Denzel would appreciate having so many gawking faces looking in on her, just as much as I don't. Now be on your way or I shall give each and every one of you detention for a month" The group quickly scattered, walking further up the train or back the way I had come. I walked to the door and was about to knock when I saw that she was fast asleep. I may deeply dislike the girl, even go far as to say I hate her, but on the rare occasion of which I am in a room which she not conscious to my presence is just too good an opportunity to pass up. I stood outside the door for a few moments, watching her as she gently breathed in and out as she slept. Her blonde hair slowly slipping onto her face, as she sat back in the seat, her head tilted to the right. She suddenly sat up straight, her eyes wide open. She looked round and sighed, dramatic as ever. I saw her turn her head to look at the door, and swiftly stepped to the side, out of her line of sight, but where I could still see her. She smirked at the door, and for a moment I thought she had seen me. I noticed her eyes reading something, no doubt her name on the door, the vein excuse for a woman. She laid her head back, breathing in and out deeply, closing her eyes obviously trying to relax. I walked forward and silently slid open the door, as she hummed to herself. I cleared my throat loudly in order to disturb her. I don't see why she should get to relax when I am waiting her after being kicked out of my own compartment. Only her right eye opened and looked to me, and even from the distance I could see her eyes glistening as tears built up. She turned away and wiped her eyes before turning back to look at me. I glowered at her, as I am sure she would grow used to, a bemused look on my face. I may dislike her, as I have said, but I should know better then most that I must at least fake an interest in the cause of her tears.

"Is something the matter Denzel?" I asked coldly, not really caring if anything was wrong with her. Yet she still smiled kindly at me, shaking her head no.

"No, nothing at all Severus. So what can I help you with?" she asked me, obviously embarrassed I had caught her crying, the stupid woman. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how pathetic she was. I looked back at her, and saw she was still smiling.

"It seems that train is over crowded, and my compartment was need by some first year students. I came here to request that I may stay in here during the rest of the journey?" a slight lie added to see how truly clueless she was. She smirked, nodding.

"Of course you may Severus, not like I am short for space my self, now is it?" she said chuckling. Dear heavens she finds her own jokes funny, she could at least try and hide it. I rolled my eyes again at her as I walked in, sliding the door shut behind me as I took a seat across from her. She smiled brightly at me, which I found highly amusing. The woman actually thought I liked her, how idiotic can she truly be.

"Was very nice of you, to allow the students to use your compartment" she said, trying her best to start a conversation with me. Even if I was vaguely interested in doing so was she so dim witted that she actually thought I would willingly do such a thing. Still better just to let her believe what she wishes too, since she will anyway. I simply shrugged at her.

"It is not like I had any true choice in the matter" I said plainly as ever, yet she still smirked at me. Was everything I said going amuse the damn woman.

"Well, I guess you sort of did, I mean it was not like they could just freely walk into your compartment and make them selves at home, without your consent. Besides, I think it was rather… nice of you… Which in itself sounds odd, considering it is you we are speaking of" she said, laughingly slightly. Good god this woman was enough to make a man want to kill himself. Still she did speak some sense, how ever little she actually has used up. Still one attempt at a polite passing insult for ones own entertainment deserves another.

"What do you mean by that, Denzel? From what I can remember you can be quiet… horrible when you wish to be" I said, smiling ever slightly in amusement. She sighed, looking right at me, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Severus…" oh what a surprise, she was going to attempt another fake apology, will she never learn that I don't want to hear her fully rehearsed little speeches begging me for forgiveness.

"If you are going apologise, may I advise you not to waste your time nor breath. There is nothing that you can say that can change how I still feel for you!" which was completely true, so much so that even the half brained ninny seemed to see so, as she nodded understandingly at me.

"I see you're wounds healed, well" she said, probably expecting a speech of praise on how powerful she was. I merely shrugged once more, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Do not think yourself so powerful, that you can cause… Permanent damage" she smirked at me once again. Is that all that woman ever did, live a fake life and smirk every five bloody minutes.

"Well what can I say? I have always been full of myself, if I do say so myself!" she said, clearly joking as she rose to her feet and walked to sit next to me. "Still, it's good to see you again Severus. It's been quiet sometime since we last sat in the same compartment on this old thing, talking… some what civilly with one another" she said, chuckling slightly. For some reason I felt my back stiffen, making sure not to look at her. I suppose it was so I didn't feel truly ill that she was sitting right next to me. Though I knew immediately what she was trying to do at least.

"Denzel, if this is your attempt to try and fix our friendship, after so many years of leaving it where you destroyed it, may I be the first to say, don't even try" she lay her head back, looking at the ceiling. I saw her out of the corner of my eye turn her head to face me, and watched in horror as she lifted her hand to the back of the seats. She must have lowered her hand since I felt her flicking my hair. Like she used to do, years ago. I soon watched her, out of the corner of my eye of course, as she began to curl her fingers in my hair, smiling happily to myself. I swiftly lifted my hand and swatted her fingers away. She continued to do it again and again, no matter how many times I swatted her hands and fingers away, until I grabbed hold of her damn fingers, turning my head so I was looking at the irritating woman.

"If you please, Denzel I would appreciate if you left my hair alone" she sighed nodding slightly, knowing no doubt that I had beaten her attempts to try and win back my friendship.

"Sorry Severus. Old habits die hard I guess" she said smiling at me innocently and charmingly like she used to. I wasn't won by it then and I certainly wasn't now. I looked at her, making it clear her words had no effect on me.

"Indeed it seems so" I said, as unmoved by her pathetic words as my face was. I lowered my hands upon my lap. For some reason she looked at bemused and confused, stupid girl. I felt something stroking my leg gently, tenderly and lovingly, which for some reason caused me to smile ever so slightly, until I realised what was happening. I looked down at my lap and saw that her hand was beneath mine. I swiftly pulled my hand away, not wanting to touch the woman ever again. She purposely pulled her hand back gently in order, of course, to annoy me before placing it on her lap. We sat there silently, as I would prefer to do so preferably with her miles away from me. She stood up and walked to the other side, reaching for a small case. She pulled out a notepad and quill, which were all too familiar. The quill was a present from her grandmother, lovely woman. Well lovely as she can be with her as her only grandchild. She walked back and sat next to me once more, writing away in her notepad. I found myself rolling my eyes in her direction in an attempt to see what she was doing, for what reason I don't know since I couldn't care less if she was writing about her undying love for me and how she regrets all that she's done, and only wishes to please me… What on earth am I thinking! Why would I want her to even consider doing that, I can't stand her this close knowing she merely wants to be friends, and here I am thinking of her wanting more. God she's already affecting me with her damn… personalitly or what ever. Either way I would much rather die at her hands then know that she has all along secretly desired me. Still thinking of this there were many times when I was quiet sure that what I thought at that moment were true as anything could be.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello, yes I know its been a supper long time since I've uploaded anything, especially anything to this. Hopefully that shall change for the next six weeks. No college, nothin to do but loungue around and write. SO Enjoy, and remember its frm Snapes PoV**_

The feeling of someone flicking my nose woke me from me sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and inwardly groaned as I came face to face once more with the damn woman. Seeing I was awake she smiled and left the carriage with her cases. I waited a few moments, watching her make her way to the carriages before doing the same. She sat in her own carriage, with her families' coat of arms upon it. Fortunately she was buried deep within a book and so did not see me hit the thestral causing it to pull away, allowing another carriage to pull up beside me. I got in and the creature immediately pulled away towards the castle.

Once inside my stomach turned at the sight of the blonde buffoon as she made friendly with the just as equally moronic grounds keeper. I scoffed as I saw her fall back only for him to catch her. I glanced at the giant and glowered at her before making my way onward to my seat at the staff table.

"Ignore him Rosa, if he says one word to ya, just ignore him. Always been miserable and always will be" I heard the damn man say behind me. As if that was truly going to hurt me, her ignoring me? It would be heaven sent the day that occurred. I took my seat and looked around the grand hall, a small smile filling my mind as I looked around the ancient walls which were basically home to me. I bowed my head to Dumbledore before immediately turning my head away once more seeing who he had escorted. This merely proved her lack of intelligence, needing guiding to the head table? She truly was as brainless as I thought. I found myself turning my face towards her, she was smiling again. I merely sneered at her as she sat down.

"Hello Severus." I did not see a reason to give her reply so remained silent as the sorting began. Once it was finished food appeared on the plate before me. Fortunately she did not try to speak to me the whole time I ate, much too busy boring the other professors with her tales of 'woe and misery' no doubt. Once every one had finished Dumbledore stood to make his annual speech.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices" said Dumbledore "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too" The stupid girl smirked as per usual at this comment, though I care not to know what amused her this time. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred- and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door "We have two changes in staff. Now, some of you have no doubt have noticed that we have an extra member of staff. Professor Denzel" He said, as the insufferable girl rose to her feet, smiling at the student before sitting back down as the hall was filled with overly enthusiastic applause for such a pointless subject and professor "Is here to teach the newest subject to be taught within these ancient walls, Enchantments. This shall be required to be taken by all students for the complete year, apart from those in sixth year and up, who are only required to take it for the first term, but may of course continue on for the rest of the school year. Also we are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was another round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" he broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. I turned to the professor sitting to my right, knowing now I was surrounded by the most idiotic women ever to walk the earth. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk, if I did not know any better he would have even of fooled me.

"Thank you, Headmaster for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched and little-girlish. Oh how glad I was that I did not have to sit in on any of her lessons, I thing I would kill myself after the first day. She cleared her throat once more and continued "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" I looked round, and completely missed any of these 'happy little faces' she saw. At least I now knew I was going to be a better teacher then someone. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Smiling faces? The students looked more miserable than any that had walked through my class room door, even Misses Smile at nothing looked miserable as the students, one thing I was grateful to Umbridge for though I would prefer the cause of her misery to be beggars can't always be choosers I suppose. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amazed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching" She paused and made a little bow to I and the rest of the staff, as most watched her still clearly shocked. You would have thought looking at her she was one of the students the way she sat, leaning on one hand resting her elbow upon the table, forcing herself to stay awake, and she was meant to be a person of high-class? Still no surprise why she was doing this as I heard students snigger and point at her, anything for an audience. "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for the sake of progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change between tradition and innovation, because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited" and with that she once again took her seat. I glanced to the child like woman beside me who only seemed to have been awoken by the light sound of clapping. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge that was most illuminating" He said, bowing to her "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryout will be held at the Quidditch pitch, during lunch. First Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and lastly Ravenclaw. That's all, now off to bed" I rose to my feet and was about to make my way to my chambers when Dumbledore's voice rang in my ear

"I'd appreciate it deeply Severus if you would show Miss Denzel to her chambers, as well as where her office and classroom are please" I looked to the headmaster who merely smiled kindly at me. I sighed, nodding as I turned to face the insufferable girl. I cleared my throat causing her to look up at me, again smirking.

"I shall show you where your classroom is, then to your office, and lastly your quarters" she nodded rising to her feet. I immediately started for the dungeons, if she was keeping up or not was none of my concern. As we made our way down the steps she began to hum. The most pointless sound a human can make, unless it is her of course, then every sound is as equally as pointless. I turned to face her

"Do you need to persist with that noise?" She rolled her eyes, stepping closer as she looked me in the eye.

"Severus, even if I was not humming, you would find something else to complain about" She said, chuckling as she flicked my hair "Since you never seem to be happy unless others aren't" she smirked. I sneered at her as I turned and continued on at a faster pace till I reached the wooden door of her classroom. Just the idea of her being down here at the same time as me sickened me.

"This is your classroom, I advise you to remember where it is, for I have much more important things to do then constantly reshow you where it is" she went to reach the door handle. I inwardly smirked as I turned and walked on. I said once again what I had for her classroom about her office and her chambers. She walked to the door of her chambers and opening it, turning to face me. I watched her every move, not taking my eyes off of her for a moment. She smiled yet again, closing the door as she turned to face me, hands folded over her stomach

"Thank you Severus, I appreciate that you most probably did not willingly agree to show me my classroom, office and quarters. It is appreciated as I said..." I had to stop her before I killed her. What made her think I was the slightest bit interested in what she had to say?

"Don't use you long speeches to thank me. A simple thank you would suffice; I would rather leave for my own quarters. Preferably before morning" I said, inwardly smirking at the question that was no doubt going to follow 'Oh Severus, won't you please show me to your quarters, just encase I get lost or scared'. However she merely chuckled, as if what I had said was amusing, stupid child

"Than a simple thank you, you shall receive Thank you" she said, as I smiled slightly at her. Suddenly as I turned to leave she wrapped her arms around me. When she let go I looked down at her hands which were still at my side before looking at her. What on earth did she think she was doing? What right did she have...? Oh she of little brain, that won't work to help you in anyway Denzel! "It is good to see you again, no matter what happened between us, it shall always be good to see you after such time apart" she leaned forwards and kissed me on the cheek. She stepped back, taking her hands as she opened the door. I could only stand there frozen, how dare... Why didn't I... Damn it! "Good night Severus, sweet dreams" she said, walking in.

"Like wise... Denzel" I finally said, before leaving for my chambers quickly as I could, her sniggering echoing behind me. Why that little... mink how dare she! I stormed into my chambers, quickly removing my clothing as I changed into my night wear. I lay back in my bed, reading till her damn music pierced the walls.


	17. Chapter 17

**Apollogise for such a long gap in between, I had quite honestly forgotten about this story then a little email of a review reminded me, an it was such a lovely review I just had to continue! Just to recap this chapter and the next one- trying to make each persons persona last at least nine chapters :) - will be from Snapes POV. Please enjoy.**

If it was not the womans voice, laughter or humming that was piercing my ear drums like a knift then she would always find something else to cause me discomfort with. I lay in my bed for a few moments, doing my best to block out the sound of her playing and evenutal singing till suddenly... I heard a familiure voice join in. A hauntingly, heart wrenchingly familiure voice. I leapt to my feet and ran down from my bed chambed out of my quarters and straight to the hell sent womans room. I went to walk straight in only to find it locked, damn it! I began to bash my fists up against the wooden door, till I was near certain it would give in and fall away. I only stopped when it began to pierce my skin more and more. At that moment she had stopped playing and both voices had gone silent.

"Who is it?" She called out. I sighed loudly, gripping my hand only to move it back to my side.

"Severus" I said simply. The sound of her walking over and unlocking the door before opening it seemed to go on and on till I saw her head peek out. She smiled brightly at me before stepping back to allow me entrance.

"I thought you'd be in the tower by now, hanging upside down" She said, giggling to herself as I rushed in. I began to search the room frantically. She tried to stop me, to question me but I pushed her aside. This was far too important to listen to her ninny headed questions. "Oh Severus!" She suddenly cried out, rushing to my side, taking my cut hand in hers. "What have you been doing to your... Ah, well that makes sense. Come on let me see to that for you."

"I am perfectly capable of seeing to it myself, Denzel" I snarled pulling my hand back only to feel my whole arm get near wrenched off as I came eye to eye with her.

"Oh I am near certain you are Severus, but as of now you are tearing up my room without giving me a reason. So let _me_ take a look at that and fix you up." She hadn't acted like this towards me in so long, no one had, I have to admit I was slightly taken back. I sighed and nodded as I allowed her to sit me down at her desk. She sat upon it and began to look over my hand. "Well I'd say in this situation, the door won hands down" She said, sniggering. I rolled my eyes, laughing at her own jokes now. She groaned before kicking my leg. "You know, wouldn't of killed you to smirk of make your face twitch in the direction of positivity. But no, far to much work... There done" she said, letting go of my hand. I looked it over slightly, I hadn't even felt a twinge of pain. I looked at her wearily before I nodded. "Your welcome. Now tell me, why is my once tidy room now near torn apart hmm?"

"You know fine well, Denzel" I said after a few moments silence. "I heard her, clearly."

"Yes when I said tell me, I meant fully not vaguely batman"

"Her!" I yelled, standing to my feet, my hands clenched into fists, as I held back the urge to hit the stupid blonde before me. That was till something caught my eye. A curtain, in the middle of the room seemingly. How I had missed that I have no clue but I didn't recall seeing it in my search. I walked forward slowly as she spoke softly, tugging at my night clothes.

"Now Severus, stop. Please its late and we both have classes to teach tomorrow so, better get some rest right?" But I was not interested in her words. I slid the curtains apart, my eyes widdened as I saw her, fast asleep.

"How long have you..." I couldn't finish the sentence, the need to reach out and pull her to me was too deep. The portrait stirred and lifted her head, opening her eyes and I felt my heart ache deeper than before. I stood, frozen for a few moments. I had three choices, stay where I was for eternity, leave and never ever look back. Or kill the blone buffoon who had kept this from me for however long she had.

"Oh, hello Severus." She said. I was yet again frozen solid, not even able to blink never mind speak. I eventually closed my eyes as I felt my legs speed into motion and when I opened them I was back in my own quarters.

Ensuring the door was locked I tore the room to shreds. Breaking, smashing, ripping and crushing anything and everything I laid my hands on. That... That bitch had kept her from me for so long, and even before I had realised it she had tried to do the same again. Well no more, I swear to you I will have her back! I will have her by my side, where she was supposed... Meant to be.


End file.
